


Miss Krypton

by Doesntmatterhadsex



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Ejaculation, Female Masturbation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Gen, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Group Sex, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Other, Public Masturbation, Sexual Humor, Sleep Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doesntmatterhadsex/pseuds/Doesntmatterhadsex
Summary: A fluke in Kryptonian anatomy causes Kara to grow something unexpected.





	1. Growth and discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara masturbates. A lot.

The first time Kara masturbated, she had been on Earth for around one year. She overheard some girls talking about how good rubbing the clit felt while they were in the locker room. Her super hearing was just starting to come in, and was going haywire. She overheard a lot of interesting conversations that day, but none of the other ones stuck with her.

Kara thought about the clit for hours. When she got home, she got a dictionary, went to her room, found clitoris in the dictionary, found it on herself, then rubbed it until her entire body shook with pleasure.

This one event would eventually turn into a thrice-daily event, and an eventual addiction that would fuel an unalterable and now unavoidable change to her body.

If Kara had gone to school on Krypton, she would have learned all about the dangers of clitoral masturbation. She would have learned about the female Kryptonian anatomy, while on the surface it resembled humans, was different in many regards. The major difference was the clitoris. It served as a way to alter the sexual organs of a female in the event that there are no males to reproduce. Namely, the growth of a penis and testicles. There were two ways for this to happen. First, an injection would release a hormone allowing the creation and eventual reversal of the girl penis. Second, masturbating with it multiple times a day for several years. The term too much varies wildly, and there hadn't been a case of a naturally altered female in almost two hundred years on Krypton. This was due to education. Teenagers were warned about these events, and it eventually became a taboo.

Kara didn't know any of this, and had all but forgotten her Kryptonian mothers warnings. Kara did however notice her clit getting bigger, and more sensitive, and her getting more and more horny. She went from masturbating two or three times a day, to doing it almost hourly. She was even waking up several times a night, just too play with herself.

Kara woke up shivering, covered in sweat, and panting. she threw the covers off of herself and looked at her panties. She could see her clit throb through them, sticking straight up, like a tiny soldier standing at attention. She pulled her panties up, causing them to rub and press against her clit. She arched her back and moaned loudly. The fabric tore causing Kara to whimper from the sudden lack of pressure. Kara slid her hand down her front, entwining her fingers in the blonde curly pubic hair, and gently wrapped a finger and her thumb around her clit. she started sliding her fingers up and down and came almost instantly. Her entire body shook, stressing the doubly reinforced bed frame almost to its breaking point. A clear liquid erupted from her and shot across the room, hitting the wall on the other side. One hand continued to jack off her tiny clit and the other dug into the sheets on the bed.

Kara arched her back and shoved two fingers inside herself as she rubbed her clit with her other hand. She came again, squirting into her hand and the bed.

Kara laid there, coming off the intense orgasmic high, shaking every couple of seconds from after shocks of pleasure. She was inturrupted from her basking by her alarm going off, reminding her that the world existed outside her bedroom. Kara got up, looked at the mess she made, and sighed. "I really need to stop tearing all of my panties." She said as she started cleaning up the liquid on the wall.

Kara was watching Cat Grant get out of her own personal elevator. Cat spotted her and started talking. Kara didnt hear a single thing that she said. She was too focused on her own body. It had been two hours since she had last masturbated, and she was all sorts of pent up. If she looked down, she would see her clit sticking out of her knee length skirt like a school boys erection.

Cat walked and Kara followed. She did her best to listen and write down what she was saying, but she wasn't doing a great job. This wasn't the first time she had been distracted before, so she was prepared. Amongst the bundle of papers and things in her arms was a recording device. She would transcribe this whole conversation later.

They walked into a deserted office area. The new offices that the CatCo main office was going to expand into tomorrow. They were doing the final checks. Cat was watching the entire area, thinking. Kara was behind her, desperately trying not to touch herself. "Actually, lets do this. As long as I'm quiet, and she doesn't turn around, I'm good to go." Kara thought.

Kara tucked her thumbs into the waistband of her skirt, then cunningly and silently pulled it down to her ankles, exposing her panty-less pussy. She shivered as a cool air-conditioned breeze ran through her. Two fingers and her thumb fit neatly around her clit as it has doubled in size since this morning. She started moving her hand up and down, barely resisting the urge to moan. Her spine tingled as she stared at the back of Cat's head, waiting for her to move. She knew that she could clean her self up faster then Cat could turn around, but it still added to the thrill.

She came once, but it wasn't enough. Her first orgasm felt like a failed sneeze. So she decided she needed more. She formed her free hand into a point and slowly, remembering to be silent, pushed it into herself, until her entire hand was inside her. Then she felt it. Her eyes went wide as she realized what she was about to do. Time slowed down for Kara as she thought. She dropped her papers, pulled her skirt back up, reached for a water bottle that was nearby, opened it, spilled it all over her skirt, fell over and lost herself in her orgasm.

Once all was said and done, there was about double the water bottles content on the floor and on Kara. Of course Cat didn't even turn around. She just said to clean up as Kara fumbled around picking up papers and apologizing.

That night, as she was patrolling the city, everything near her crotch was sore. She had masturbated more than a dozen times today, and she still needed more. She decided to forsake her duty and just fly up in the air and masturbate until she was satisfied or until her arms fell off.

Flying around naked was not a new feeling to her. When she was a teenager, she would go up into the air and masturbate when she needed privacy. What was new, was flying around with a ten-inch throbbing clit that seemed to grow each time she masturbated. She had noticed it start to grow about a week before, but ignored it because she was either too busy or too horny to care. It didn't grow a lot at first. it doubled in size over the course of three days, then doubled again in two more days. Now, it seemed to grow with every passing moment.

She gripped it with both hands and rubbed furiously up and down. The sensation caused her entire body to quake. Each movement of her hands was accompanied with slight, and then not so slight thrusts of her hips. Soon enough, her entire body was thrusting into her hands. She felt the pressure of an orgasm almost a minute before it happened. She kept jacking off and knew that it was going to be the biggest orgasm of her life. Every muscle in her body clenched as the orgasm started. She screamed until her lungs were empty, then screamed some more. Every heart beat made the pleasure increase. She shook and convulsed and screamed for almost ten minutes before the pleasure subsided. Only then did she realize that she had crash landed in a field and destroyed a couple hundred feet of fencing. She stood up and started walking, just to clear her mind. The fresh country air must have helped, because she was thinking clearly for the first time in weeks. She remembered with a sinking feeling in her stomach about the warning her mother had given her. "Kara," she had said after catching her examining herself in a mirror. "There are a lot of fun thing you can do with your body, but you need to be careful. If you play with your clit, you may end up growing something extra." Kara didn't remember exactly what her mother had said, but it was something along those lines. She reached down and hefted the new appendage. It had changed a lot in the last couple minutes. In fact, the entire thing had changed. It looked like a penis now. Exactly like one. There was a head, and foreskin. Even a urethra. Kara freaked the fuck out.

Kara spent a good two hours panicking and screaming and punching things and crying before being able to breath. She inhaled. Then exhaled. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. "Alright. It's no big deal. I can deal with this," she said to the sheep that was staring at her. Then cried for another hour.


	2. She's a screamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Siobhan Smythe get together. Can you guess which one is a screamer?

Kara walked to work that day very carefully. With every step she took, she could feel the newly grown cock and the two large testicles where her vagina should be. It took every ounce of courage she had to go to work that day. It swayed as she walked, mainly because it was so massive, but also, all of her underwear had been torn.

She had tried to wear some jeans, but it made a obvious bulge that nothing could cover up. So she ended up wearing a long yellow dress that made everything almost hidden, unless she got an erection.

She woke up with one. She did her best to ignore it as she got ready for her day, and that mostly worked. Only now she was worried it would happen randomly in the future.

Her morning went without incident until she sat down at her desk and saw Siobhan walk by in a form fitting dress that showed off every curve she had. Then she bent over. Kara got erect so fast that it thudded against the desk.

Siobhan looked over at the noise. Kara blushed and waved, then sunk her head into her desk. Siobhan walked over and said, "Hey Kara. I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

"Um. Yeah. Sure. Just give me a second." Kara stood up trying to cover her erection and failed to hide it from Siobhan, who was staring at it, slackjawed.

Kara blushed even harder. All of Kara's blood was in two places, her cheeks and her enormous cock. Because of this, she didn't notice that Siobhan was licking her lips hungrily at the sight of her erection.

Kara stood, placing a large bundle of papers over her crotch, and followed Siobhan to the elevator and didn't notice that they weren't going to the ground floor for lunch. Instead, they went to the floor that was supposed to be moved into but wasn't for some reason that Kara couldn't remember. "Hey. Why are we here?" Kara asked.

Siobhan didn't answer, just turned around and kissed Kara. Kara was not very experienced when it came to relationship stuff, like kissing. She had a couple boyfriends, and even had sex with two or three of them, but even that wasn't much. So she just let Siobhan do what she was going to do and responded with what felt natural. She would have freaked out if she had any blood left in her brain.

Siobhan snaked her hand down to the bottom of Kara's dress and pulled it up and over her head, forcing her to drop the papers in her hand.

Standing in nothing but a bra, Kara started to question the last couple moments. "What... What are you doing?" Kara stammered, too dazed to cover herself.

Siobhan took a step back and looked Kara up and down, then said "Apparently I'm having sex with a girl with a gigantic cock. You never told me you were transsexual."

Kara couldn't be bothered to correct Siobhan since she was placing both her hands on to the cock between her legs. Her hands were cold against the warm cock.

Kara thrust against Siobhan's hands involuntarily, not even letting her start to jack Kara off. Kneeling, Siobhan opened her mouth and tried to get as much into her mouth as she could. Just the head felt amazing to Kara, but she managed to get almost four inches into her mouth. Kara moaned loudly, having never felt this sort of pleasure before. Then Kara placed her hands on the back of Siobhan's head and pushed herself forward. The entire length was pushed down the throat. Any resistance was easily defeated with Kara's super strength.

Kara thrust hard and fast. Siobhan was making noises like a porn star, gagging and moaning. Then Kara let go, and Siobhan fell down to the ground with a wet slap. Her face was covered in spit and drool, she was panting, trying to catch her breath, and her dress was hiked up, panties to the side, and was literally dripping with excitement at the intense and vicious face-fucking she had just been given.

"I need you inside me," Siobhan begged. Kara, caught up in the moment, knelt down, aligned herself, and penetrated Siobhan. They both moaned. Kara pulled herself out, leaving just the fat head inside and slowly pushed in again. Siobhan screamed. As Kara began to thrust, Siobhan screamed louder. Kara thought about trying to get her to stop, but instead began to thrust harder.

Siobhan wrapped her legs and arms around Kara and squeezed with every muscle she had as she began to orgasm. She dug her face into Kara's shoulder and screamed as loud as she could.

Kara felt an almost familiar sensation boiling inside her. "I'm cumming," she tried to say but was drowned out by Siobhan's constant wail. Instead, Kara pulled out, knelt beside Siobhan and grunted as cum erupted from the tip of her cock.

The first thick rope of cum hit Siobhan on her face. The second got into her hair. The rest covered her still clothed torso.

They cleaned each other up, Kara slowly regaining her mind as her erection faded and blood returned to her mind.

Siobhan hadn't said anything real since they finished. Just stuff like "Will you hand me that?" Kara noticed and decided to do something about it.

Kara stood beside Siobhan and kissed her. "Let's do this again sometime," she said as she walked away, leaving Siobhan at a loss of words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any pairings you want me to write.


	3. Kara reveals everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex can get a bit rowdy sometimes

The rest of the day went without incident. Both Kara and Siobhan acted like nothing had happened. Like they hadn't just fucked as if there was no tomorrow. Kara did sneak away a couple of times to try and find an unoccupied bathroom. Not to masturbate, but just to look at her new appendage. This morning when she had woken up, it was a curse, but now that she had experienced what it can do, she was starting to rethink the whole situation.

By the time Kara got home from work, she was in a great mood. She was excited and wanted to share it with someone. She sat down on her couch and texted her adopted sister Alex. "Hey. When you've got a minute, will you come over? I've got something I want to show you. ;)"

Alex was over about an hour later, arms full of Chinese food. They ate and chit-chatted. Mainly about what the DEO was working on. Eventually, Alex asked "So Kara, What was it that you wanted to show me?"

Kara grinned and got up, off the couch. "Well, something has changed. It's not dangerous, and I don't want to try to undo it, and it's been fun for the day I've had it and..."

Alex cut her off by saying, "Just tell me what it is."

Kara looked into Alex's eyes and said "Don't freak out, cause this is pretty weird." Kara inhaled and pulled her dress up. Less than a foot away from Alex's face, was Kara's flaccid girl-penis.

Alex's eyes went wide and her mouth was agape. They sat there in silence, until Alex said "I don't remember you having a penis. I mean, it's not like I look at your crotch. Well I have, but not like that."

Kara laughed and said, "It's new. Showed up yesterday." Kara then recounted the last couple days, leaving as many of the sexual detail out as possible.

"So what you're saying," Alex tried to summarize, "is that you masturbated, and then grew a dick." Alex was still staring at Kara's penis, who hadn't put it away yet, even though it was slowly growing.

"Basically, yeah." Kara nodded.

"So have you... you know." Alex asked suggestively. Kara didn't say anything but pretended to look puzzled. "Masturbated." Alex said softly and blushed.

Kara shook her head no.

"I thought you said you liked it." Alex said awkwardly. "How do you know if you like it if you haven't used it?"

Kara giggled and said, "I didn't say I haven't used it"

"Oh My God. Who?" Alex looked up to Kara's face "It wasn't Cat. Was it?"

"Siobhan."

"The new assistant?" You've got to tell me everything!" Alex glanced down at the penis, which was no longer flaccid, but wasn't fully erect yet.

Kara noticed how Alex couldn't keep her eyes off Kara's new dick. She smiled and asked, "Do you mind if I take off my dress?"

Alex answered without a moment of hesitation. "No. Go Right ahead. What ever makes you comfortable."

Kara pulled the dress the rest of the way off, revealing her nakedness to the apartment. She had taken off her bra when she got home. She always took off her bra when she got home. "I was at my desk when she invited me to lunch. We went to the elevator and instead of going to the ground floor, we went to the new unoccupied office space, and she pounced on me right there."

"How was it?" Alex asked.

"It was new." Kara smiled as she noticed how Alex squirmed. "I mean, I've had a lifetime of playing with my vagina, and only a day without. I'm not saying it was bad, in fact, it was amazing. It was also something I've only done once." Alex shifted in her seat and Kara noticed a smell in the air, thanks to her super nose. Alex was aroused by the sight of Kara's fully erect penis.

"Do you want to touch it Alex?" Kara asked. Alex nodded and leaned forward. She gently wrapped her fingers around the base of Kara's dick. She started moving up and down causing Kara to groan.

Alex moved her hands up and down for a minute or two before Kara said "Don't be scared. You wont hurt me." Alex kissed the tip and then tried to put it into her mouth. She didn't do very well, only getting a little past the head. She kept trying, barely managing to get three inches into her mouth.

Kara pushed Alex off, and looked into her eyes with fire burning in them. She picked Alex up off the couch and brought her face to face. They kissed, both of them inexperienced and sloppy, while Alex wrapped her legs around Kara and started to gyrate her still clothed hips against Kara's fully erect cock. Kara reached down and with one hand, she tore a gaping hole into Alex's jeans. Alex moaned as the friction on her clit changed from fabric to throbbing flesh. Kara laid both of them down on the couch, then guided the tip against Alex's wet hole, and slowly pushed herself in.

Alex bit Kara's lip and dug her nails into Kara's back as the cock buried itself. Kara started to thrust, each time moving the couch an inch or two. If Alex had been with anyone else, she would have broken skin and left marks for days, but that was the benefit of being fucked by a Kryptonian. Alex could be as rough as she wanted, and all she had to worry about was property damage.

The couch reached the wall in about a minute due to Kara's incessant jack-hammering into Alex. Each time Kara raised her hips then lowered them, Alex thought less about her surroundings, and more about how good it felt to be fucked by Kara. Then she came. Her entire body tensed in anticipation, then she shook and quivered as it filled her veins with pleasure. She pushed Kara off of her because it was too much, the pleasure from the orgasm. Kara stood up watching Alex writhe in pressure

Alex basked in the afterglow from her orgasm for several minutes, every couple of seconds her body shook again with an aftershock of pleasure. She opened her eyes eventually and saw Kara standing over her, rubbing her cock awkwardly. "Ready for some more?" Kara asked.

Alex stood up to try and remove her clothing but her knees gave out and Kara caught her before she hit the floor. They laughed for a second before Kara helped Alex out of her clothing. Then without warning, Kara threw Alex over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and moved to the bed.

Alex hit the bed with a thud. Kara crawled towards Alex, kissing her way up Alex's body, pausing to plant more than a couple kisses on her clit.

They kissed for a while, Kara's cock gently nestled in Alex's slit, just enjoying the way their partner tasted and the feel of each others bodies. Kara started to fumble around with her cock and tried to put it in, but was stopped by Alex who said, " I want to be on top this time," then rolled the two of them over. Alex grabbed Kara's cock and helped it into herself, breathlessly moaning as she did. Once Kara was fully inside her, Alex rocked her hips back and forth. Kara reached up and began to play with Alex's breasts, massaging them and rolling the nipples between her fingers.

Alex came quickly, between the massive girl cock between her legs and the strong hands of Kara playing with her exquisite breasts. Kara felt Alex cum, each shake of her body sent waves of pleasure through Kara's penis. "I'm going to cum Alex," Kara managed to squeak out. Her orgasm finished and Alex pulled herself off of Kara's cock and put it in her mouth. Instantly, cum hit the back of her throat. It didn't taste like any cum she had before. It was sweeter, almost, but not entirely unlike, a kiwi fruit. She swallowed it, then the second spurt happened and then the third. Soon Alex was struggling to breath as she swallowed Kara's cum. It overflowed Alex's mouth and leaked down the shaft of Kara's cock.

Alex wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, panting loudly. "I could get used to this," Alex said as she laid down next to Kara.

They slept for a time. Kara woke first, finding Alex nestled deep in the blankets on the bed, while Kara hadn't even thrown a sheet over herself. She quickly showered, got dressed, made a pot of coffee and watched the sun rise above the sky line of National City. Alex joined her and they sat in silence watching the world go by without them. Kara knew thew were going to have to talk. Were they in a relationship now? Is it going to be weird because they were technically sisters?

As if Alex was reading her thoughts, she said "We need to talk." Kara nodded her head in agreement. "First off, I think last night might have been the best sex I've ever had in my life. Walking to you this morning was not an easy task." Alex squeezed Kara's knee, who smiled back at her. "Second, I don't think you should be limited in what you do next." Alex looked at Kara waiting for her to understand, but she was taking too long. "Meaning, I think you should go fuck everyone you can."

Kara looked at Alex incredulously. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You just discovered something incredible about yourself. It would be selfish of me to horde it to myself." Alex continued. "Third, don't think that this is a one time thing. I may not call exclusivity on you, but I'm sure as hell going to be a repeat customer." They both grinned at each other, then Alex took a sip of coffee. "Finally," Alex paused, trying to find the right words. "We're sisters and that's weird, but you're adopted and not even the same species, so I think we are good on that front. Let's just keep it a secret for now."

Kara nodded her head, but before she could speak, a shimmering blue portal, arcing with electricity appeared overhead. Two men jumped from it and the portal disappeared. "Barry! Cisco!" Kara yelled, overcome with glee.

"We need your help Kara." Barry looked bruised and Cisco had his right arm in a sling. Kara nodded and changed into her Supergirl outfit.

Cisco raised his good arm and concentrated. "Hang on. This isn't as easy with my left arm. Give me a second." The same blue portal from before opened up and the three superheroes walked through, leaving Alex alone.


	4. Crossover Extraordinaire (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an intense battle on Earth-1, Kara takes a well deserved break with the Legends.

The crater that Kara had put into the Nevada desert still smoked as the team sat in silence on a rock nearby. "Well. That was fun," said the bald time-traveler that Kara still hadn't learned the name of.

She leaned back behind Cisco, stuck out her arm and said, "Hi. I'm Kara. You are?"

"Mick. Resident thief." He said and shook her hand. Kara went back to looking out at the crater. The entire team started to laugh. They had worked together to kill a giant starfish, but didn't even know each others name.

Once the giggles had died down, Barry got told by one of the innumerable someones that he needed to go get some food. Seconds later, he was back with bags of Big Belly Burger. Soon enough, every one was right as rain, chatting away. Although it had been a tough battle, no one was seriously hurt in their battle with Starro, except in The Flash's first encounter where he and Vibe got seriously whooped. However, Oliver and the guy made out of metal, were going to have some things to work through after being taken over by the creature.

They arrived back in Star City, right as the sun disappeared. Kara needed some rest and Sara had offered her a place in the apartment that she had lived in before she got the legends back together. Kara graciously accepted. She was exhausted and she knew Cisco was as well. She planned on flying back to Central City tomorrow.

Sara and Kara got back to the apartment. It was a dingy place, but Sara had clearly put some time in it, trying to make it as pleasant as she could. It didn't help that no one had been here in more than a month. There were some dead flowers on a table, a layer of dust on everything and the fridge had a smell emanating from it that neither of them could explain or stand. So Kara just held her breath, picked up the fridge, and hurled it right into the ocean.

Kara didn't have any spare clothes, so Sara lent her a white tank-top and some boxers, that she hoped would conceal things, to sleep in. They laid next to each other on Sara's bed and talked for a little bit. Mainly about the little differences between their Earth's. Different presidents. Different people were more famous or less famous or famous for different things. Then they talked about silly things they had done as a hero. Kara decided that she really liked Sara and was glad to have met her. Then she noticed that neither one of them had talked for a while. Kara looked at Sara and saw that she was fast asleep. Kara closed her eyes as well, and was gone instantly.

Kara woke up to both of them almost entirely undressed. Sara's underwear had vanished as had Kara's tank-top. Kara's boxers that she had borrowed from Sara had been pulled down to her knees and Sara's hand was wrapped around Kara's semi-erect penis. Adrenaline shot through Kara. Her breathing quickened and her heart started to race. She tried to free herself from Sara's grasp but the moment Kara touched Sara's hand, she tightened her hold. Kara inhaled sharply and felt herself growing even more erect.

Sara opened her eyes and said "Good morning, Supergirl," in a seductive voice that sent shivers up Kara's spine.

Kara tried to respond but Sara squeezed Kara's cock in her hands and all she could get out was a groan of pleasure. Sara sleepily smiled, buried her face in the pillow and rubbed Kara's cock. Sara flexed her fingers each time she moved her hand up and relaxed them and gently twisted her hand as she moved down. The result was an intense pleasure that had Kara writhing and trying to hold on to the bed as to not fall through it.

It was only minutes before Kara could feel the pleasure build in the base of her stomach like a pit of lava. She came without warning Sara. Each release shot violently into the air. The first hit the ceiling, and the rest covered Kara's body and face with her own cum.

Sara released her hand from Kara's cock and wiped a smudge of cum off of Kara's chin with her thumb. She licked it sensuously and leaned towards Kara, kissed her cheek and got up to take a shower.

Kara followed Sara like a bewildered puppy dog to the bathroom, but before Kara could enter, Sara turned around and pushed Kara back and said "No sweetie. Shower time is me time."

So Kara sat around, drenched in her own cum, waiting for her turn in the shower. She laid down for a minute, decided to clean the cum off the ceiling, looked for something to clean it off and found nothing she could do it with.

"If you're wondering," startled, Kara turned around to see Sara with nothing on but a towel wrapped around her head. "You're going to clean that up with your tongue."

Kara looked at Sara with wide eyes. "My what?" Kara said softly.

Sara looked at Kara with disgust and said, "You heard me."

They stared at each other. Sara stared down The Girl of Steel, who faltered and hovered up in the air to do what she had been told.

As Kara floated up she looked back to Sara who was still staring her down, arms crossed below hers breasts, making them look larger than they were.

Her face was less than an inch from the ceiling where her cum was. She closed her eyes and began to lick the ceiling. It was a small spot and Kara was done in seconds but her face turned red as she hovered down to Sara. As Kara touched down Sara wrapped her arms around Kara and embraced her in a gentle hug. "You covered me in your cum. I have to shower again." Sara said as she released Kara and dragged her by the hand to the shower.

They showered together in the small bathroom. Kara, over her embarrassment, tried to touch Sara, who quickly slapped her hand away. "Me time," She said. "Remember?" Kara nodded and continued to clean herself.

After drying themselves off, Kara dressed in some of Sara's clothing, then they stopped off at a small cafe, where they got coffee and a freshly baked doughnut for breakfast. They sat and talked, Kara rarely looking Sara in the eyes. Sara reached over to where Kara was sitting, held her chin with her thumb and finger, and moved it until their eyes were locked. "You're not saying something that you want to." Sara said.

Kara paused for a moment before saying "This morning confused me. I've never done anything like that." Kara tried to look away from Sara, but her chin was held firm. "I liked it." Kara said softly as she looked into Sara's eyes.

Sara grinned and said "I've got a time machine. We're going to explore what you liked, and why you liked it, and I'll have you back on your Earth today before breakfast." She said it like an order and not a question. Kara leaned back, pulling her chin out of Sara's grasp and nodded her head in agreement. "Good" Sara said with satisfaction, leaning back as well. "First things first, we need you to change your Supergirl outfit."

"What? Why? What's wrong with it?" Kara asked confused.

"I'm not sure how things work in your Earth," Sara said, "but it's easy to tell that you're carrying a loaded package." Kara's eyes went wide and she started to panic. "Relax Kara. No one noticed. We were all a little too busy." Sara said rubbing the back of Kara's hand with her thumb. "I only noticed because I was checking you out, and that was only when I had you back at my place."

Kara began to breath easier then asked, "Is that why you stripped me while we slept?"

For the first time since they had met, Sara looked embarrassed. "No," She said. "It's a problem. I just tend to strip myself and others when I sleep."

Kara's first visit to the Waverider was short. Kara was very insistent about talking to Gideon about her outfit right away. Gideon had a solution ready to go. Apparently someone else who she would not name, had been on the ship had a similar request. Gideon produced a pair of underwear made to Kara's specifications. They were extremely resistant to tearing, and they had a technology that made her penis undetectable to the naked eye. She put them on and was amazed. The inside had an expanded front that her penis could nestle into, while the outside was as smooth as a barbie doll.

Not even thirty seconds after she was fully dressed into her Supergirl outfit, Gideon announced that she was needed on the bridge and that an anachronism was detected.

Two days later, Kara and the rest of the Legends were walking back to the Waverider. Their adventure had been an interesting one. Several prehistoric humans had been detected in Italy 1498. Subsequently, the work of Leonardo da Vince, specifically "The Last Supper" had been altered. They spent the next two days rounding up nearly four dozen cavemen. They jumped to the proper time for the cavemen, erased their memories, and started drifting in the timestream.

The ship was strangely quiet. It was a weird thing for Kara to think about. She had just time traveled twice, possibly saved humans as a species, and met a bunch of super powered people from another reality, but her attention was focused on the sounds around her. There were two people walking around, and everyone else on the ship was sleeping. She could hear their breathing and the gentle padding of their feet. She could hear the air moving through vents, but no wind outside. She could hear the engines vibrating through the hull of the ship, but no cars roaring nearby. The ship was a closed system of noise.

The padding of one set of steps drew closer. Kara looked at the doorway to the dining hall as Sara walked in wearing a white tank-top and blue sweatpants. She sat down across from Kara at one of the round tables in the room. Kara had been sitting there alone for almost an hour, just listening. She hadn't touched the cereal she had poured for herself, and it had gotten soggy. "I've been waiting for you," Sara said.

Kara closed her eyes and asked, "Can you hear it Sara?"

"Hear what?" Sara asked.

"The ship, and nothing else," Kara said, sighing. "I've controlled my hearing every single second of every single day for decades. This is the first time I've ever been able to let it relax." They sat in the relative silence for a while before Kara asked, "Why were you waiting for me?"

The moment she asked, Kara jumped. Something touched her crotch, startling her. She looked down and saw it was Sara's bare foot. They locked eyes and Sara grabbed the pair of concealing panties between two toes and pulled them down exposing Kara drooping penis.

The air was cold in the Waverider, and Kara's nipples began to harden as Sara caressed Kara's penis with her foot. It quickly became erect with the deft movements of Sara's foot. She rubbed the tip of Kara's cock with her toes and then slid down to the base, where the other foot joined the first in slowly jacking Kara off. Sara's toes would wiggle and she moved them up and down. This combined to amazing effect. It wasn't enough to finish Kara, but it was immensely pleasurable.

"Hey. How's it going?" Ray walked in and the two girls turned to look at him. Sara turned back and grinned at Kara who turned red and pleaded with Sara to stop with just her eyes. Sara continued to use her feet on Kara's erection as Ray sat down next to both of them and started eating and talking while underneath the table an obscene act was occurring.

Ray talked to them for twenty minutes while Sara played with Kara's dick at an unmovable, unchanging, and maddening pace. It was twenty minutes of a slow torturous foot job before Kara's eyes rolled back into her head and she silently came. Her hands left dents in the metal chair where she held on to it. The arch of Sara's foot was pressed against the fat end of Kara's dick so that every drop of cum that shot out of Kara, hit that foot then dripped to the ground and pooled on the floor. Ray continued to talk, unaware.

They sat together and talked for another ten minutes, before Ray stood up and left. The moment he was gone, Kara and Sara came together like magnets. They kissed deeply and passionately until Sara prematurely stopped the kiss, bent down to Kara's uncovered cock, kissed it and said, "Good night," then walked away. Kara didn't know how to react, so she just stood there, wondering what just happened. Eventually she made her way back to her room. It was the only one in that particular hallway's besides The Captain's, currently occupied by Sara. She could hear Sara moving around inside her room. She picked something up and then laid down on her bed before saying, "Kara. I know you can hear me. I want you to listen to me." The next sounds that Kara heard were very sexual. She realized that Sara was masturbating.

The sounds she heard were a dirty and wet slapping noise. Kara's mind raced to try and imagine what she was doing. She tried her x-ray vision but Sara's room seemed to be lead-lined. So she laid there and listened to the moaning and the grunts of Sara masturbating.

The dirty sounds Sara made became louder and louder until Kara could hear them without the use of her super-hearing. Then she heard Sara scream in ecstasy then she said, "I hope you enjoyed that Kara, because I sure did." Then Sara was silent.

Kara's penis defiantly lacked any motivation to get hard. It sleepily flopped around in the shower as Kara played with it, imagining what Sara had just finished doing. Frustrated, she went to sleep.

The next day was filled with busy work. Everybody had their little tasks that they had to do, so Kara helped with some heavy lifting that The Legends had been putting off. It was nice to use her powers for something other than fighting or saving people. All their chores, as Nate called them, were done by lunch time, except Jax's, who told them all that he was going to be working on the Waverider all day. She decided to join him, wanting to prove her usefulness to the rest of the team. She helped him with bending various pieces of metal and welding with her heat vision. Sara came by and asked to speak to Kara alone.

They went to the Captain's room and sat on Sara's bed. "Did you enjoy last night?" Sara asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes," Kara said.

"What did you enjoy?"

"I enjoyed the way your feet felt," Kara answered, trying not to blush. "I loved the way you sounded when you touched yourself."

"Is that all?"

"I enjoy you." Kara's cheeks finally burned red.

Sara took Kara's face in her hands and kissed her. Their lips met with desire and force. Each one began exploring the other's mouth and body. Kara's hands snaked their way up Sara's shirt and found her breasts. She played with them as Sara's hands explored the curves of Kara, eventually settling on her ass.

Sara pushed Kara off her lips and began to disrobe herself. Kara followed Sara's example and they were both naked. Kara took a moment to enjoy The White Canary in all her beauty. Instead of pausing, Sara stepped on the bed, then, in a feat of flexibility and strength, jumped off the bed, and wrapped her legs around Kara's neck, causing Kara's mouth to be pressed up against Sara's wet pussy. Kara took a step back in surprise and then started to lick Sara. Kara had never eaten someone out before but judging from the obscene noises that Sara was making, she thought she was doing a good job. Kara pushed her tongue into Sara as deep as she could reach. Her nose pressed up against Sara's clit, sending shock waves of pleasure through her. She came with a shout, squeezing her legs together like a vice.

Sara leaned back, legs still wrapped around Kara's neck and head. She relaxed and shuttered, before releasing her legs and catching herself on her hands, flipping herself back into a standing position. Kara opened her mouth to say something, but Sara put a finger on her lips shushing her. She then pushed the Kryptonian onto the bed, straddled her, and took the entire alien cock into herself all in one smooth motion. Sara immediately burst into movement, rocking her hips with an urgency.

Kara reached up and began to play with Sara's breasts, trying to focus on them instead of cumming immediately from Sara's intense rocking, but it didn't work. "Rao, that feels so good Sara," Kara said. "I'm gonna cum."

Sara pulled Kara out, reached down to Kara's cock, and squeezed it. Kara was confused. "I'm not letting you cum that easily," Sara said. Then Kara noticed the pressure built up in her groin had subsided, and she was no longer about to cum.

Sara moved onto her hands and knees, with Kara behind her. Kara looked at Sara's quivering cunt. It was drooling with excitement. Kara pushed herself in, and Sara groaned as Kara started at a slow pace, not wanting a repeat performance of the last position they were in. "Fuck me hard Kara," Sara said. Kara slowed down and made every movement slow and deliberate. She felt Sara attempt to speed things up herself, but didnt let her by grabbing her hips, and holding her steady. If Sara was going to torture Kara by not letting her orgasm, then Kara is going to do the same thing. It was also payback for the foot job.

The slow pace lasted ten minutes and they were both so close. Kara finally lost her will, and started to speed up. It was a mistake, because the minute she did, she began to cum, and so did Sara. "I'm cumming," They both said at the same time. Sara pulled herself out of Kara now weak grasp and squeezed her cock the same way she did before. It was an interesting sight for Kara, Sara on her hands and knees, shaking in pleasure as she grabbed her cock.

Sara fell onto her side. Kara was next to her, and said "I'm not sure how much more I can take, Sara." They had changed position three other times, and Kara had yet to cum.

"Alright Kara. Lets do this." She rolled back onto Kara, reattached Kara's cock to her vagina and said. "You can fly right?"

Kara got the hint. She stood up, letting Sara wrap her legs around her waist, and hovered into the air. They twirled and spun as the two rocked into each other. Their time in the air was short as Kara began to cum. She told Sara and began humping faster.

Kara came. The fire of her orgasm boiled up her spine and spread throughout her body. The edges of her vision started going dark as load after hot load shot into Sara. Kara's mind started to fade as she drifted down. The moment she touched the bed, Kara was gone.

Kara regained consciousness slowly. The first thing she felt was her heart beat. The next thing she felt was something warm and hairy on her chest. Kara opened her eyes and Sara's head was nestled between Kara's breasts sleeping softly under the blankets. She smiled and fell back asleep.


	5. Crossover Extraordinaire (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara asks a doctor with help understanding her physiology.

Kara stared at Sara as she slept. Her chest rose and fell every couple of seconds. They had shared Sara's bed for almost a month, and had been exploring what Kara liked. Kara liked being told what to do by someone with less power than her, but Supergirl liked being in charge. Kara shouldn't feel this way but there was this strange divide between Kara and Supergirl. She was Supergirl but at the same time they both had their own unique identities. Kara had spent a lot of time pondering this especially in the mornings when she woke up before Sara, and could watch her sleep.

Kara noticed her partners breathing change, so she ran her finger gently from Sara's neck to belly button generating a shiver from her. "Keep going," Sara yawned.

"We can't." Kara said sadly. "We've only got about twenty minutes before we're due on the bridge."

They showered together, washing last night's dried sweat and cum off of each other. Sara did manage to squeeze out a quick handjob, before getting out.

They eventually got dressed and arrived on the bridge, only three minutes late. Kara arrived first, with Sara trailing behind. They had managed to avoid suspicion that they were sleeping together. Everyone was there to say goodbye to Kara, who had decided that she needed to return to her own Earth.

Everyone had a moment with Kara. Each of them saying something heartfelt, even Mick who had really bonded with Kara. They hugged, Gideon said that there was a new anachronism, and suddenly The Legends were gone, leaving Kara with nothing but memories. Memories and a large duffel bag filled with new clothing designed for her unusual anatomy.

A few minutes later Cisco and Kara jumped out of the portal into the DEO headquarters. "John," Kara said excitedly. They hugged briefly. "It's so good to see you."

"It is?" John said slightly confused. "You've been gone for a day."

"Oh right." Kara replied. "Um. Time travel. Long story." Kara looked down at her shoes and said, "I'm going to stay on Earth-1 for a couple of days."

"Alright. I'll see you soon," John said.

Kara looked up at John surprised. "You will?"

"Of course." John put his hand on her shoulder. "You are your own woman. You can do what you need to. I understand how your hard things have been the last couple weeks. Besides, Alex and I can handle everything over here." Kara smiled, said her goodbye's to Alex and Winn and everyone else at the DEO, and returned to Earth-1 with Cisco.

Grodd shifted his weight, as he faced the two heroes. The Flash bolted to the right and Supergirl flew to the left. They converged on Grodd as he pinwheeled his arms into the both of them. The Flash flew back into a wall, but Supergirl caught Grodd's hand. The beast looked at her with surprise. She threw a jab at the gorilla's chin, knocking him out.

"I am so glad that you're here Kara." Barry said as he walked up to her, brushing the dirt off of his pants. "If you weren't, this would have been a whole thing. He didn't even have a chance to mind control anyone."

"Awh. Thanks buddy." Kara lightly punched Barry on his shoulder. "I had fun too."

They walked back to Star Labs, Kara dragging the pacified villain behind her. Soon, he was locked up in the pipeline, from which, he could be safely transferred to Iron Heights. 

The rest of the night passed without incident. Barry and Iris went home shortly after Grodd was contained. Joe was called out for some "police thing" as Cisco called it. Then it was just Caitlin, Cisco and Kara.

"You know," Cisco started, "If you stay here for long enough, I might be able to retire and build tech full time."

"That's never going to happen." Caitlin said. "You love this too much."

Cisco sighed. "Oh Caitlin. You know me too well." He stood up and grabbed his jacket and put it on, leaving his broken right arm underneath it. "Well ladies. I am done for the night. I will see you in the morning." He created a portal. Right before he stepped through it he said "God, I love having super powers," and left. Then it was just the two of them.

They walked to the elevator. "Thanks again for letting me say at your place" Kara said.

Caitlin waved her hand nonchalantly and said "It's no big deal. I've got a spare bedroom, and I would love to get to know you Kara." They rode the elevator down. At the base of the building Caitlin asked Kara "Can we fly back to my place?"

Kara grabbed Caitlin by the waist, and hovered into the air before she had a chance to respond. Together, they flew high into the sky. Supergirl looked at Caitlin and saw her grinning wildly, then started to circle the city.

They landed at the front door to Caitlin's apartment building. The apartment was at the top floor, and there was no elevator. Kara stared at Caitlin's ass as she walked up the several flights of stairs. Each step caused it to sway back and forth, and Kara to get a little harder. by the time they reached Caitlin's apartment, Kara was painfully erect, and had she not worn her magic, penis concealing underwear, Caitlin would have been notified of Kara's unique addition.

The inside of Caitlin's apartment was very spartan. She had furniture, but it looked like they had rarely been used. There was nothing decorating the walls, the shelves or the counter space. She showed Kara to her room, which was just as sparsely decorated as the front room, save for a wall of books. She muttered something about it being her library, and her not being home often.

They talked briefly, but Kara told Caitlin that she was tired and should sleep soon. Caitlin left and Kara heard her close the door to her room on the other side of the apartment. She pulled her pants and underwear off in one motion and released her throbbing cock. She gripped it firmly with both of her hands and started to masturbate.

The pleasure came quick. Although she hadn't needed to pleasure herself on the Waverider, Sara had wanted to watch her do it on occasion. It was always a learning experience when she did though. Her increased strength allowed her to squeeze tighter than any thing else could, and her super speed allowed her to go faster than basically any one else.

Kara thought briefly of Barry as she began to stroke her cock, but her mind soon wandered to Caitlin, and her ass that would not stop. Kara closed her eyes and rolled her head back as she began to speed her hands up. She moaned softly, hoping to keep quiet enough that Caitlin didn't hear.

Caitlin sat down in her room thinking about Kara, and realized that she should probably ask what she wanted for breakfast. She returned to Kara's room and was about to knock when she heard something, and noticed that the door was slightly ajar. She peaked in and her jaw dropped. Kara was fully nude, with an erect member, and was masturbating.

Caitlin's heart skipped a beat and she felt warm and flushed with embarrassment. She backed away, not knowing what to do. "Was that real?" She thought. "I mean, she is an alien, so it might be normal for her species. I should ask her tomorrow. They she'll know that I saw her. I should gather data now." A smile crept onto her face as she pushed the door open a little more. She watched with intense rapture as Kara use one hand to work her fat member, and the other kneaded her breast.

Kara knew the moment that Caitlin had stepped out of her room. She listened as the voyeur peaked into her room, and she heard her begin to masturbate as well. Caitlin undid a zipper and pushed aside fabric before she started touching her clit. Hearing this made Kara all the more excited. She closed her eyes and rocked her head so that she could watch Caitlin with her X-ray vision. She saw Caitlin lower her jeans just enough so that the tight fitting pants wouldn't get in the way as she circled her clit with her palm, and when she undid her bra so that they just hung from her shoulders, and allowed her unrestricted access to her breasts as well.

Caitlin pushed two finger into herself and gasped. It had been a long time since she had been this aroused. Every nerve ending on her body felt like it was on fire. She was going to cum quickly like this. She heard Kara moan and looked at her and saw white fluid appeared from her member. Caitlin came, her hips bucking against her hands. She struggled to not fall over, as she leaned against the wall. She watched intently as more and more semen came out of Kara.

They both sat there panting, staring at each other, Kara still using x-ray vision. Caitlin almost stumbled on her way to the bathroom to clean her self up.

Kara woke up early in the morning with dried cum coating her stomach and chest. Falling asleep covered in cum was a bad habit that she needed to break. She walked, still naked to the bathroom, and showered. When she got out, Caitlin was already cooking breakfast. "Good morning." Kara said, sitting down at the table.

"Kara! How did you sleep?" Caitlin asked.

"Great. A little exercise before bed always helps me sleep better." Kara smiled wide.

"Exercise?" Caitlin paused. "What do you mean?"

"Catching Grodd. It was quick, but hard." Kara poured herself a glass of orange juice. Caitlin resumed cooking, and let out a sigh that she didn't realize she was holding. "Hey Caitlin, I've got a sausage." Kara paused and took a drink. "back on my Earth. It's called Chorizo. Do you have it?"

Caitlin's heart was pounding. "Yeah, but I'm not a big fan of spicy foods." She plated up the eggs and walked to the table. They sat down and Kara began to eat.

Kara waited for Caitlin to have no food in her mouth before saying, "Have you seen my package? I thought I brought it with me but maybe I left it at star labs."

Caitlin still managed to choke on something. "Ok. Whats going on?" she said. "What are you doing?"

Kara took a bite of food and chewed slowly. "Did you know I'm a Master Debater?"

Caitlin burned an iridescent red. "Oh god. I forgot that you have super hearing."

Kara smiled "And x-ray vision."

Caitlin put her face in her hands, while Kara sat there and finished her breakfast. "Are you angry?" She finally asked.

"I'm not mad." Kara answered back. "In fact, I liked it just as much as you did." Caitlin looked at Kara's smiling face. She couldn't help but feel relaxed around her, and know that everything was going to be alright. "I was actually hoping we could talk about it." Kara said. "From a science standpoint that is." So Kara told Caitlin the story about how she got it and the things she half remembered her mother telling her.

They arrived at Star labs just as Kara was finishing her tale. "Well, there are things we can look at. I'm unfamiliar with your DNA, but I can definitely help." Caitlin was deep in thought as she walked inside. "What are your goals? Do you want to reverse it and go back to normal?"

"No," Kara said as she pushed the elevator button. "but it would be nice to know that is an option for the future." It dinged and they walked in together. "I just want to know more about it."

"All of this should be feasible." Caitlin said. "First things first, I'm going to need some samples."

"Of what?" Kara asked.

"Literally everything." Caitlin held up several containers each one labeled something different.

Kara filled the sample containers that she could, then spent two hours blasting the ground in the dark in an attempt to rid her body of all of its solar radiation for a blood sample. It worked and thankfully there was no need for Kara's abilities the rest of the day.

She lounged on the roof of Star Labs. Only Caitlin knew where she was. She had been alone for the better part of the day, just absorbing the sun's warm rays. Caitlin opened the door and shielded her eyes. "Oh my god, you're naked."

Kara sat up and said, "Of course I am. It's the best way to do this. the more the sun hits my body, the better." She stood up. "You can look if you want. You are my doctor after all."

"As you're doctor," Caitlin said purposefully not looking down, "I've got one more sample that I will need." She held up one more jar and said "I need a semen sample," while trying to be professional not blush.

Kara started walking to Caitlin and said "If you need that, you're going to have to get it yourself."

"I... I... I..." Caitlin stammered and took a step back, eyes wide. Kara quickly hovers over, her erect cock just inches away from the trembling scientist as she landed. 

Caitlin put her hand on Kara's cock, "Your hands are cold," Kara said.

Caitlin looked down to the ground. "There's not much I can do about that."

Kara put her hand on Caitlin's chin and moved it back up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Don't apologize Caitlin. I like it." Caitlin moved into kiss Kara, who had barely started to learn how to kiss from Sara, even though she was putting on this confident front.

Caitlin's tongue explored Kara's mouth as she nervously fumbled with the head of Kara's cock, who moaned. The cold of Caitlin's skin contrasted with the sun beaten skin of Kara. Each new spot that was explored sent shivers up Kara's spine.

Caitlin broke the kiss and lowered herself until she was at the same level of Kara's cock. She screwed hers eyes shut, opened her mouth and started sucking on the head Kara's cock.

Caitlin's mouth was cold. It was like getting a blowjob from a snowman. Even when she wasn't Killer Frost, she emanated cold. She grabbed Kara's butt to get more leverage and bobbed her head faster. Kara looked down and noticed a wave of white moving through Caitlin's hair.

Kara stepped back, her cock exiting Caitlin's mouth with an audible pop. She had been transformed. Pale skin, white hair, and blue eyes. "Oh honey, don't tell me you're having second thought's," the newly transformed Killer Frost said.

"Killer Frost?" Kara exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

Killer Frost pressed her still clothed body against Kara "Because Caitlin is horny, and ever since I was made," She leaned down and licked from Kara's right nipple to her neck. "I get all the fun." Ice crystals turned in the wake of her tongue.

Killer Frost pulled her shirt and bra up over her head, leaving her in just a pair of jeans. She begins to unbutton them before Kara saw an opportunity to take control and grabbed her wrist. "Who said you could get naked?" Kara slid her hand into her pants and palmed her cold mound. They looked into each others eyes as Kara slipped two fingers into the villainess. Neither blinked as she scissored her fingers.

Kara played with Killer Frosts cunt for several minutes, neither of them blinking until Killer Frost began to cum. She closed her eyes and leaned on Kara for support.

She let Killer Frost recover slightly from her orgasm before picking her up and pulling her pants off of her like a doll. "On the ground," She said in her most commanding voice that had been perfected on criminals. Killer Frost got onto her hands and knees. Kara knelt behind her and rubbed her fat head against Killer Frost's frigid pussy.

Kara pushed in slowly. As each inch entered Killer Frost, she leaned into her with more weight. Her arms buckled right as Kara bottomed out. Her legs splayed out like a frog, and Kara began to thrust.

The inside of Killer Frost was a different experience than any other woman she had been with. First and foremost, it was cold. It felt like sticking your cock into a pile of snow and fucking it, but better. It was like like when guys cut a hole in a melon and microwave it, but instead of microwaving it, they froze it.

Kara began to play with Killer Frost's clit and she moaned. "Oh god yes." Killer Frost said between the sexual noises she was making. "Punish me. Treat me like dirt. Push me into the ground."

Kara moved her hand from Killer Frosts's clit and instead put it between her shoulder blades and pushed down. Killer Frost cried out in pleasure. Kara pulled herself out and spanked her. Killer Frost's entire body jerked and a geyser of liquid erupted from her. Kara pushed herself back in when she was finished and resumed her fucking.

Killer Frost tried to speak. She wanted Kara to be rougher, to punish her more, to spank her more, but when she tried to speak all she could say was "Ugh" in an airy voice. Kara held back an immense amount. She wanted to spank harder, to push her into the ground so hard the roof dented, but didn't dare hurt her friend.

Killer Frost came twice more, each time releasing a huge amount of liquid and covering Kara in her cold girl cum.

Kara reached for the sample cup that thankfully hadn't fallen too far away. It wasn't long until she felt the now familiar rolling boil in the pit of her stomach. She quickly stood up and arranged the cup so that it would catch her cum. Killer frost laid still, panting heavily as Kara filled the cup.

Kara patted Killer frost's ass and "Come on." Killer frost didn't move. "Up. I need my scientist, and you've had your fun."

Killer Frost rolled onto her back, her pale skin glowing white in the sun, then sat up. "Give me a second." She said. "God, that was the best fuck I've had since I had a train run on me in college." She stood up and stretched her arms. "Caitlin's sluttiness is the only thing I got from her that is even remotely fun." She started to get dressed, frowning at what she had to put on.

Suddenly it was Caitlin standing on the roof with Kara, who handed her the semen sample cup. "Sorry. It overflowed," Kara said as Caitlin looked around confused. Then she noticed the piles of ice on the roof, frozen in strange patterns.

"You two had sex didn't you?" Kara nodded her head. Caitlin turned around and continued, "I'm sorry. Every time I get aroused when I'm with some one, I turn into her."

They walked down the stairs after Kara got dressed and found everyone had gone home. "At least now I don't have to explain what I'm doing with a full cup of semen."

Back at the lab, Kara sat and watched Caitlin work, running from one machine to another, then to a computer to type something. Kara asked, "Aren't you embarrassed to have Killer Frost come out every time you want to have sex." Caitlin froze as she was typing.

Caitlin resumed typing. "It happens..." She thought for a moment, "Often. Often enough that it doesn't bother me anymore."

"So Killer Frost said something about having a train run on you." Kara asked, trying to embarrass Caitlin.

Answering immediately Caitlin said "Yup. Sixteen guys in a row. I'm actually pretty proud of that." She turned her chair to look at Kara. "She brings it up to basically every one she has sex with. She's proud of it too. And yes, I know what you're wondering. Long story short, Killer Frost got part of my personality when she was created. Anytime I try to have sex, I turn into her. Its annoying but she can't science, so I got that going for me."

Kara nodded her head, a little surprised. "Cool. How did the train even happen?"

"I was horny at a party. I seduced a guy, who just happened to be in charge of a frat. He propositioned me since he knew how big of a slut I was. I was drunk enough to say yes, but sober enough to enjoy it." Caitlin said. "So lets talk about your test results."

"You're done with them?" Kara asked surprised.

"No, but I can tell you a lot of things already." Caitlin grabbed a sheet of paper covered in science mumbo jumbo that Kara did not understand. "You know how there are some frogs that can turn into either a boy or girl?" Kara nodded her head yes. "What happened to you is similar. As far as I can tell, constantly playing with your clit caused a buildup of a hormone that, once it hit critical mass, caused a transformation to occur."

"So my mom was right. I played with my clit so much that I grew a dick." Kara frowned slightly.

"More or less." Caitlin stared at the paper in her hands, "Also, you can't get any human pregnant. This shouldn't surprise you since you are literally an alien." Kara nodded her head in agreement.

Outside the lab, they heard a knock. "Hey. Where is everybody?"

"Jesse? What are you doing here?" Caitlin asked the newcomer.

"Just came for a visit." Jesse said, and walked into the lab. "Hi. I'm Jesse." She held out her hand, and Kara shook it.

"I'm Kara. I think we met during that whole Starro thing." Kara said.

"You're right." Jesse said, her eyes wide with recognition. "You're the one that threw him into the ground from space." Kara nodded her head. "I'm from another Earth. You are too, right?"

"Yeah. Earth-38." Kara said. "It's pretty similar to this one."

"I just got a text from Cisco." Caitlin said suddenly. "Everyone is at Joe's house for dinner. Do you want to come Jesse?"

"I don't think I'm ready to see Wally yet." Jesse put her hands behind her neck. "I think I'll stay here."

"Kara. What about you?" Asked Caitlin.

"I think I'll stay here too."Kara added, "As long as Jesse doesn't mind."

"No, not at all. I'd love the company." Jesse said, as Caitlin started packing things up. She said a quick goodbye and the two of them were alone. "So, read any good books lately?" Jesse asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Kara said. "I'm in the middle of re-reading Harry Potter. You guys have that right?"

"Of course we do," Jesse said. "It's one of the biggest series ever." Jesse turned towards the central part of Star labs as a siren began to sound. She rushed over to the console in the blink of an eye. "There's a robbery going on." Jesse looks up to Kara and smiles. "Wanna come?" Kara nods her head and they race to the scene of the crime.

Cops have surrounded the bank, each one with a gun drawn and aimed at the building. Jesse quick appeared near the sergeant in charge of the operation. "How can we help?" She asked the surprised officer.

He took a moment to compose himself and said, "By our count there are seventeen hostages and five hostiles. They have communicated with us to tell us that they have anti-Flash technology, whatever that means."

Jesse Quick nodded and said softly, "Did you get that Supergirl?"

"Yes I did." Kara said floating high in the air, surveying the area from above. "There's a van a quarter-mile away, filled to the brim with guys and guns. Also, the anti-Flash technology looks like a vibration sensor attached to some explosives in the area where the hostages are. Oh, and two of the hostages are armed."

"Have I ever told you how awesome your x-ray vision is?" Jesse Quick said.

"No," Supergirl said as she watched Jesse run to the van and take out all of the armed men there. "But, I don't mind hearing it." She trained her heat vision on the connections between the anti-Flash device and the explosives, severing them. "Alright, you're clear to enter the bank."

A blur of yellow later, and the seven armed men from inside the bank and the ones from the van were zip tied to each other at the sergeants feet. Jesse Quick ran to a nearby roof where Kara had just landed.

They high fived and Jesse said, "Thanks for not doing much. I'm still trying to build a reputation here."

"Of course. I totally understand. I went through the same thing." Kara said. "Besides, I'm not at full power yet."

"Does being a hero make you horny? Because it makes me horny." Jesse said.

Kara almost laughed. Ever since she had grown her dick, sex had come almost unnaturally to her. She might as well play into this new found superpower. "Well I've got a big alien dick if you want to try it on for size." and revealed it to Jesse by pulling her skirt up and pulling down her panties.

"I don't think I've heard a better offer than that," she said biting her bottom lip, and advancing towards Kara, who began to take off her Supergirl clothing. "but I swear, if you take off your outfit, I will say no." Supergirl grinned, grabbed both of Jesse Quick's arms, and held them tightly. Supergirl spun her around, holding her arms behind her back.

With one hand Jesse Quick's arms were held in place at the small of her back, and the other reached around and grabbed at her boobs. Supergirl leaned in closely, nibbled on her ear and whispered, "My safe word is Kryptonite."

Supergirl snaked her hand down Jesse Quick's body and began to massage her clit through her outfit. She moaned loudly, then Supergirl pushed forward and used her feet to spread Jesse Quick's legs wide apart.

Jesse Quick was fully clothed, standing with her legs spread wide with her arms pinned behind her. Supergirl gingerly tore a hole in Jesse Quick's outfit. She lined her cock up and pressed herself in. She slid in easy. She wasn't kidding around when she said being a hero made her horny.

Supergirl buried herself as far as she could inside of Jesse Quick, and stayed there for a moment. She felt the way Jesse Quick quivered every single time her cock throbbed.

Supergirl slowly began to thrust in and out of Jesse Quick. Supergirl's hand remained clinged to Jesse Quick's arms, but her other moved to Jesse Quick's braided hair and pulled until her entire weight was held by her hair and arms.

Jesse quick arms burned as they were pulled behind her. The pain intensified every thing being done to her. Each of Supergirl's thrusts sent waves of pleasure throughout her. She came quickly and silently. Now that she's had some pleasure, it was time to have some fun. She vibrated her arms to the point where they could phase through solid matter. Surprised, Supergirl let go of Jesse Quick's hair as she lost her grip on the arms.

Jesse Quick's world slowed down. She pushed herself off of Supergirl's cock, and turned to face her. Unexpectedly, she was moving. Not as fast as a speedster, but she could keep track of what Jesse Quick was doing, and could nearly react to it. Jesse Quick pushed Supergirl to the ground. As she fell, the speedster mounted her.

Supergirl found herself laying on the ground after a brief moment of movement. She saw what happened, but wasn't fast enough to react. So she reacted after by grabbing Jesse Quick's waist and hovering in the air, where she lost all traction to ride Supergirl with.

Supergirl hovered several feet in the air with Jesse Quick attempting to ride her, but failing due to the lack of a surface to stand on. Instead Supergirl simply picked her up and rammed her back down on her cock. It was fast, and it was good.

Jesse Quick was being used like a fuck toy by the most powerful woman on two Earths, and she loved it, but she needed to be in control. She phased through Supergirl and dropped to the ground where she looked up and said, "Wanna try again?"

Supergirl swooped down, grabbed Jesse Quick, and flew fast and far. This time she couldn't phase to the ground, because there was no ground below them. She returned to using Jesse Quick as a sex toy. She resigned herself to being used that way, and instead let herself get washed over by the pleasure.

Supergirl's pace was unsustainable, even with super human abilities. Jesse Quick became a drooling, mindless mess, and Supergirl was moments away from cumming.

Jesse Quick had cum so many times, she was sure her legs would never work again. She stopped thinking. All that she knew, was the thick cock ramming itself into her. It took her several seconds for her to notice that the pounding stopped. She looked up, into Supergirl's eyes. "I'm going to cum." Supergirl said. Jesse nodded and felt the throbbing cock pulse inside of her. The cum leaking past her wet and used hole and covering both of their uniforms.

They floated high up in the sky above Central City. Kara's rapidly deflating cock still inside of Jesse. Her head rested on Kara's chest as they drifted. Kara leaned down to kiss her. Jesse flinched and pulled back. Kara didn't know how to react.

Jesse frowned and looked guilty. I'm sorry. I just got out of a relationship, and I'm not sure I'm ready to kiss."

Kara stroked Jesse's hair in a comforting way. "I understand. It was my fault. I presumed..."

Jesse cut her off. "You presumed nothing. We literally just fucked. I mean, your cock is still inside of me." Jesse sat up, the deflated cock slipped out. "I just have this thing about kissing. It's weird and long story short, I think kissing is more intimate than anything else. I'm cool with fucking some rando, but not kissing them."

They landed in an empty field on the outskirts of town. Jesse hopped off of Kara and looked at her clothing. She sighed and said, "I'll be right back." She turned and sped off, taking Kara's uniform off of her body as she disappeared. Kara tried to stop her, but was too slow.

She returned ten seconds later, dressed Kara in a cleaned outfit. She had patched the hole in her own crotch and cleaned the cum off of it as well.

They spent the next hour hanging out at Jitters, when Barry walked in. "Kara perfect timing." He said. "Oliver just called, and he would like your help tomorrow, since you're still in town."

Kara smiled and said "Of course I'll help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is officially one year since I posted my first work here. I've written just over 25,000 words in that time. (I'm not counting the HP work since that was written ages ago.) I appreciate all of your support. I don't do this for the money or the fame. I do it because I'm a huge pervert, and I know most of you are too.
> 
> Let me tell you what I've got planned. I wrote a story a while back that was terrible, as I hadn't learned how to write yet. I plan on retooling it, and posting it as an Agents of Shield story. The main characters won't be Futa, but there will be futa in it. I was planning on writing it during winter break, but this chapter took longer than I planned. It's my longest at 5000 words. Until next year, Live long and happy masturbating.


	6. Crossover Extraordinaire (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Kara's final days on Earth-1, she crosses off a couple items on her bucket list and makes one up just so she can cross it off.

Kara woke up very slowly. The sun had just started to creep up over the horizon. She looked around her and saw that the blankets on the bed had been kicked to the ground through out the night, or they had been before they had gone to bed. She tried to finesse her arm out from under Caitlin, who was gently snoring. Successful, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water, she had found out yesterday, took a while to warm up, so she stared at her self in the mirror, and became lost in thought. She remembered coming home last night and finding Caitlin angry at her. They had talked for a while before Caitlin confessed that she was just frustrated at not being able to have sex. It didn't bother her usually, but when Kara was there she needed to be taken, but she couldn't since Killer Frost would get all of the fun. So they did the most they could. Kara had laid down next to Caitlin, and they both pleasured themselves while they watched each other. Kara ended up finishing on Caitlin's breasts, then they talked for a while before going again. The second time, a couple hours later, Caitlin swallowed every drop of cum.

"I hope you weren't planning on showering without me." Caitlin said, making Kara jump.

Kara looked at the water, where steam was rising. "I wanted to get an early rise, so I could get to Star City."

"Well you've definitely got the early rise part figured out," Caitlin grabbed Kara's erect cock. Kara hadn't noticed getting hard. It must have happened while she was reminiscing about the night before. "Wanna jump in there and awaken the beast within me?" Caitlin said and waggled her eyebrows at Kara.

"Are you sure?" Kara moaned gently as Caitlin began to stroke her cock. "I mean after what we talked about last night?"

"I'm sure." Caitlin's hair began to turn white in a slow moving wave. "Besides, she's coming out whether you want her to or not. I've had my fun," Caitlin's eyes flashed and became a pale blue. "but I haven't," said Killer Frost.

They jumped into the shower and Kara pounded Killer Frost into the wall, leaving a dent in the plastic shroud that she was sure Caitlin would curse the next time she saw it. The sex was quick, superpowered, and left Killer Frost with a case of orgasm induced mindlessness. She literally fucked her stupid.

Kara dried herself off, letting Killer Frost sit in the water, cum running out of her thoroughly used pussy, panting. "Do that again, Supergirl!" She said trying, and failing to stand up.

"I'm afraid not," Kara kissed Killer Frost on the forehead, left a note on Caitlin's bed, where she was sure Killer Frost wouldn't find it, and left for Star City.

A week later, the first night that Caitlin had been Caitlin and at her home, she found the note. It read "Caitlin, Thank you for letting me stay at your place. It was immense fun. If you ever find a way of suppressing Killer Frost, I would love to help you test it. I'm sure you can find a way to contact me if you want. I would probably get an award for longest distance traveled for a booty call. Remember, I'm always there for you. Whether you need Kara, or Supergirl, Ill be there." Caitlin could imagine Kara giggling to herself as she wrote this. She smiled and turned in for the night.

In the present, Kara flew high above the land, trying to navigate herself to Star City. Frustrated she landed in the middle of a pasture, and leaned against a fence. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. It rang a couple times before a drowsy sounding Felicity picked up. "Eh." She said.

"Hi. It's Supergirl." She said.

"Uh. Give me a second." She hung up. Kara put her phone away, and eyed the cow that was near her.

The phone rang several minutes later as Kara was floating by the cow, petting it. "Hi, Sorry. Late night. How can I help?"

"Well," Kara said. "I'm lost. I have no idea where I am."

There was a pause and a clattering of keys. "You are in Wyoming." Felicity spent ten minutes tracking and guiding Supergirl to Star City. During which, Kara heard strange noises coming from Felicity's side. It was clear she wasn't alone, and the other person was female. About fifty miles away from the city, Kara heard kissing sounds, and someone being pushed away and Felicity, very quietly said "Not now. I'm working Thea." and then a small "Hmph." Kara said nothing. She loved having her super hearing sometimes.

Kara covertly landed a couple of blocks away from the where she was supposed to meet Oliver. She changed, and walked there.

Inside the building where the mayor was, she stopped to speak to a receptionist, "I'm here to speak to Oliver Queen." She said.

"Your name?" the receptionist asked.

"Kara Danvers." She waited while the receptionist talked briefly into the phone, before being let into the elevator.

Walking into Oliver's office was not what she was expecting. She thought he was a low level grunt guy, and not the actual mayor of Star City. She stood slack jawed at the doors of the elevator before an older man greeted her, and introduced himself as Quentin Lance. Kara recognized him after a moment. "Lance? Do you have a daughter named Sara?" 

He nodded and said "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was with her just a couple of days ago on the Waverider." She said.

Quentin was very excited at this, and asked all sorts of questions. She was just glad that he didn't ask something like, "So how is my daughter in bed?" or "How many times did you two fuck while she sent the rest of The Legends out to take care of time anachronisms?" Kara blushed furiously. Thankfully, it was right as they entered Oliver's office, and the two of them were alone.

Oliver looked at Kara with a quizzical look on his face. "Are you alright, Kara?"

"Yeah. I may have had," Kara paused trying to think of a gentle word, "Relations with his daughter?"

Oliver nodded and said, "Join the club. She does do that." He looked at his desk, and took a deep breath. "Right, onto brass tacks." He gestured for her to take a seat. "I've got a problem that will be much easier if you were there to help." Kara nodded. "There's a zombie," Kara started giggling like a schoolgirl. "Kara, I'm not joking."

Kara calmed down, but obviously excited, "I don't think you are. I'm just excited. I've never fought a zombie before. I've always wanted to. It's definitely on my bucket list."

Oliver smiled, the first time he had since Kara walked into his office. He gave her the details and had her start scanning the city, looking for anyone in the city that was twelve feet tall.

Scanning the city was slow, repetitive, and boring. She flew lazily over the city, block by block, using her x-ray vision. Felicity talked to her in her ear, which helped. She broke up a couple small crimes, and that helped too. the only reason she didn't give up after nine hours of searching, were the ideas running through her head. Towards the beginning of her day flying above the city, Felicity had said that she would be right back. The ear piece Kara received was much higher quality then a cell phone which allowed her to overhear a conversation between Thea and Felicity. It wasn't a perfect connection, and her enhanced hearing could only help her so much. The conversation consisted of Thea asking Felicity if she had chosen someone to join them for a threesome. Several names were said, but neither of them could agree. Kara's name was even said. Felicity had scoffed and said "Sure, like we're going to get the girl of steel in our bed." They talked for a while more before Felicity returned and continued her search.

Kara's hours were filled with fantasies of the threesome, half baked plans to get it to happen, and occasionally scanning the city. It neared six o'clock, and Felicity said over the radio, "Hey, I've got some dinner back at my place, if you want some. Thea is cooking."

"That sounds great." Kara said and met her in a parking lot attached to the abandoned building that held Team Arrow's secret hideout. The rest of the team was on a mission in Belize, so it was just Felicity and Kara. "Want me to fly us there?" Felicity grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

Halfway through the flight back, Felicity, riding Kara like a backpack, said that she needed to call Thea. "Hey, me and Kara are almost there. Is there going to be enough for the three of us."

"Crap" Thea said on the other end of the phone call. "Yes there's enough. Maybe stall for a bit? I'll explain later."

"Alright, bye." Kara sped up, and before Felicity had a chance to slow them down, they were there. Kara used her x-ray vision to watch Thea, clad in nothing but fishnet stocking and and an apron, rush to try and get clothed. Satisfied with her voyeurism, she shot past the correct building and pretended to get lost again.

They flew in the window a second after Thea pulled her pants on. "Hi. I did not expect you to come in through the window." She said, trying not to breath heavily.

"Well, when you can fly." Felicity said. "Smells good Thea." The two kissed and they all sat down to eat.

The three ate, chatting happily. Then Thea excused herself and started cleaning up. She worked for a while, humming to herself, then went to a different room. Kara followed her with her x-ray vision and had an idea. "Excuse me, where is your bathroom?" Felicity told her, and she got up from the table. Kara walked down a hallway and found the room indicated. She started dancing, pretending that she had to piss like a race horse. She opened the door, walked in, and hurriedly pulled her panties down, revealing her flaccid cock to Thea who was sitting on the toilet, peeing. Kara turned around, exiting the bathroom, and smiled.

Kara waited outside for Thea to finish. When she saw Kara waiting outside, Thea looked down at her shoes, and said, "About what just happened. I wont tell anyone."

"Oh don't worry about it. It's not a secret at all. Not on this Earth at least." Kara said. "In fact, the whole reason I'm still here is to show it to as many people as I can, if you know what I mean." Kara winked and then slid past Thea into the bathroom.

Kara did have to pee, so she stood and did her business. Outside, Thea whispered to Felicity, "Long story short, I'm thinking that, if we wanted, we could have a threesome with Kara." They whispered a little more. Felicity was hesitant but intrigued. Thea was hot and horny already.

Kara could tell that the moment was right, so she opened the door and walked to the table. She took off her Supergirl outfit and said, "I'm in. Are you?"

Kara was naked in front of two beautiful girls. Her cock noticed this and quickly grew to attention. Felicity stared in shock, while Thea moved to action. She was already about to put Kara's cock into her mouth when Felicity said, "Holy Penis. I mean. What?" Thea looked back to her girlfriend and gave her a look that said, Relax. "No." Felicity said. "You can't take this in stride."

Thea stood up, "She walked in on me in the bathroom. I saw it. Like I said. Long story short."

"That is not long story short. This is long story long." Felicity ranted. Thea hugged Felicity and she began to calm down.

"Alright Felicity. You go apologize to our guest by touching her penis." Thea said in a mock stern tone. Felicity laughed and the tension in the air was broken. Both girls took off their shirts, allowing Kara to see their breasts. Both of theirs were smaller, not by much, than Kara's.

Thea and Felicity kissed like only people that are intimate with each other can. Thea started undoing Felicity's jeans, while Felicity held out her hand for Kara to grab. She did so and was pulled into their kiss.

It was an awkward kiss as none of them have ever tried to kiss with more than two people. Tongues were everywhere, and lips were everywhere else. They undressed Thea and Felicity, together, as a writhing pile of bodies. Kara's cock was soon pressed between two flat bellies. The two lovers both started playing with it. Thea started teasing the shaft, while Felicity's fingers danced lightly across it. Kara on the other hand, kneaded an ass with each hand. Thea in her right, and Felicity in her left. She worked her way down until she started stroking the outer folds of both of her partners.

Together they rubbed each other. Felicity and Thea started stroking Kara's cock. They each had a hand on it, rubbing the entire length. Their kiss this entire time was uninterrupted and passionate. Kara slipped a finger into each of the girls that were jacking her off. They moaned simultaneously.

Thea was the one who broke the kiss. Felicity whimpered when she did. Remember what we planned?" Thea said.

"Oh right" Felicity said on moved into her knees. Thea joined her, and they started sucking on Kara's cock. Felicity took one half, and Thea took the other. They swirled their tongues like a kiss around the head. Then they took turns taking it into their mouths as far as they could. It wasn't long before Kara felt her orgasm build up.

"I'm gonna," she didn't even finish the sentence when cum started spraying over the two kneeling women. Thick rope after think rope piled onto them.

"Well, that was fun," Thea said, wiping the cum from her eyes so she could see.

Kara retrieved a tea towel from a near by counter and handed it to them. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting that. It's still pretty new."

They talked as they got dressed. Kara explained about how her penis had grown, and how she seemed to attract sex like a super power now.

"Alright, you ready?" Felicity asked Kara, "Ready to finish the search of the city?"

Kara nodded and flew Felicity back to the hide out and resumed her dull scanning of the city. Only this time, she flirted with Felicity.

She had gone through about half of the city when she got the call. Whoever she had been trying to find was attacking. It was in a section that was on the opposite side of the city than she had searched. She flew there with directions from Felicity and met The Green Arrow where the massive hunched over beast was.

He was easily twelve feet tall. His skin was pale grey, which matched his hair. Every muscle on his body was massive. He looked like a body builder from being the grave. His eyes were dull and lifeless as he smashed things in his way. There was no telling where he was going. The Green Arrow had been following him for a minute and there was no motivation behind his movements. He just went and broke things that were in his way.

Supergirl landed next to The Green Arrow and looked to him for instructions. "Be careful." He said, "we don't know what he is capable of yet." She nodded and flew at him. In the time it took for Supergirl to move from The Green Arrow to the zombie, he managed to turn around and swing at her. She narrowly dodged. He roared at her.

The zombie's eyes weren't lifeless anymore. In fact, they stalked her. An arrow burst next to his foot, exploding and covering it with expanding foam. He ignored it, taking a step towards Supergirl. "Solomon Grundy" The beast said in a deep gravelly voice. "Born on a Monday," and charged. Supergirl charged as well. They collided. Solomon Grundy flew off in one direction, while Supergirl flew off in the opposite.

They tried to find where he had landed, but he was no where to be found. The tracer that The Green Arrow had put on him had been ripped off as well. Clearly he was smarter than first impressions had indicated. Supergirl started scanning for him, but it was no use.

Kara found herself back at Felicity's apartment. She knocked and Thea answered. They embraced and started getting naked. Kara was led to their bed and laid down. Thea started stroking her cock, then she heard snoring. Kara had fallen asleep.

Felicity walked in and found Thea reading on the couch. "Where's Kara?" She said.

"Asleep already." Thea put down her book. "I was giving her a hand job when she started snoring."

Felicity nodded. "Yeah. It's been a long day for her I think. Probably doesn't use her powers as much as she did today." They joined Kara on their bed and cuddled with her as they fell asleep.

The next morning Felicity woke up before every one else. She found herself on the edge of the bed, nearly fallen off, under most of the blankets. Thea was on top of Kara and Felicity was thankful that it wasn't her under Thea like she usually was.

Felicity got up and started making coffee. Thea was the cook in the relationship, but Felicity could make a killer cup of coffee. Thea eventually wandered in and blearily poured herself a cup. "Kara's still asleep." She said after a long drag of steaming coffee. "Wanna wake her up?"

They sneaked into the room where Kara slept. "Her cock was like that when I woke up." Thea said sitting on the bed. Kara's cock was pointing straight up in the air. Thea grabbed it and looked at it's owner, expecting her to wake up. Felicity grinned as she didn't, and sat down on the other side of Kara. Together, they worked Kara's cock, keeping an eye on her, waiting for her to rise.

Felicity licked from testicles to tip. Kara moaned. They both looked at her expectantly, but she stayed asleep. Felicity frowned and took one testicle in her mouth, sucking gently. Thea, at the same time, started sucking on the shaft. They worked it for a while, and Kara moaned and shifted in her sleep a couple of times.

Felicity released Kara's testicle with a wet pop and sighed. "Hun. This isn't working." She said. Thea agreed, cock still in her mouth.

"Do you want to be the first one to ride her?" Thea asked, letting Kara's cock flop onto her stomach.

"No. I know how much you want this. Go for it Thea." They kissed passionately before Thea straddled Kara and slipped her inside. Each time they did something to Kara they expected her to wake up, but nothing would. Thea rocked her hips, letting Kara's cock fill every inch of her. She moaned loudly, not caring whether she woke up or not.

Felicity came up behind Thea and pressed her body against hers. She kissed her neck and reached down to where Thea was being penetrated by Kara, and began to rub her clit. Thea came with very little warning. It happened quickly. The main reason why was the fact that she hadn't had a cock inside of her in years, but also there was something about Kara that just made her aroused and excited and it made her came quickly.

Thea fell off of Kara's cock, landing with a thud on the mattress. "Your turn," she said, panting. Felicity was just a couple inches from being in place, so she scooted up and Kara's cock slid in without her needing to do anything. Her heart skipped a beat as she grew accustomed to her size. She had only had one penis inside of her. A mistake in high school. However, she had used several dildos that were bigger than her, and so she expected it to not be a big deal. There was a difference in a plastic cock and a real flesh and blood one, or maybe it was just this one.

Felicity shuddered as she started to ride Kara. She raised her entire body up and then slammed it down. Thea moved to Kara's breasts and bit down hard. She moaned in her sleep. Felicity started to play with her own clit.

She rode Kara through two orgasms before pulling her self forward and sitting on her stomach. "Hey," Thea said. "She's cum already." Felicity looked back at what was just inside of her and saw a stream of cum leaking out of her.

Thea lightly tapped the side of Kara's face as she tried to wake her up. Playing with her penis obviously didn't work, but maybe this would. It didn't. She slapped her as hard as she could. Thea's hand throbbed in pain, but Kara snored louder as if mocking her. They gave up and started making breakfast.

Thirty seconds after the bacon started sizzling in the pan, Kara was awake and confused. She left the bedroom, floating into the kitchen and asked the two girls there, "Why am I covered in my own cum?"

"We tried to wake you up." Felicity said. "With sex." Thea nodded in agreement. "You didn't wake up." Kara mockingly glared at the still naked pair. "Bacon worked though."

They laughed and finished making breakfast. supposedly, the rest of Team Arrow was going to be back today. They needed all the help they could get in tracking down Solomon Grundy.

They gathered in the Arrow Secret Base. There were several people that she didn't recognize. They all introduced themselves and she did the same. Someone told a joke, and everyone smiled. Then The Green Arrow came into the room and things got serious. he outlined a plan that involved Kara hiding in a small room with one other of the Arrow Team.

The room was about ten feet by ten feet. The only thing in it was a table with two chairs. On one chair, sitting the wrong way around, was Laurel Lance. Jeez, how many Lances were there?

Her and Laurel were the ambush team. There were three teams trying to get Solomon Grundy to this position. According to Felicity, the teams were still pretty spread out, They had located him and were planning on moving slowly so they wouldn't risk any injuries to their team.

Felicity kept them updated through out the operation, but they could tell it would be all day before they actually engaged Solomon Grundy in a fight. So they sat and chatted a little. "So how's my sister doing?" Laurel asked.

"She's good. She really loves her life on the Waverider." Kara said leaning back in her chair.

"Did you two fuck?" Laurel asked with a casual tone. Kara fell out of her chair and onto the floor. Laurel laughed, clutching her stomach. "Oh please. Don't be coy. She fucks just about everybody. Did you know she had sex with both Cleopatra and Alexander the Great?" Laurel crossed her arms and looked at her expectantly.

Kara picked herself up off of the floor and tried to stop blushing. "Yes. We did have sex, and yes I knew that she did that. She brags about it." Kara sat back into her chair.

"Since you're an alien," Laurel started, "How do you have sex?" Laurel leaned forward and rested her arms on the table. "Do you have like a weird alien space vagina?"

Kara chuckled and said "Now that's a story."

"We've got a while. Care to share?" Laurel asked.

Kara sighed. "I suppose. So once upon a time, I had a vagina. It was just like a normal humans. Thanks to a weird quick of my species, I grew a penis. It's just like a normal human penis. Testicles and all."

"Can I see it? I mean if you don't mind."

"Sure. It's a weird thing. A lot of people have been wanting to see it lately." Kara stood and pulled down her magic cock hiding underwear and lifted up her skirt. Her flaccid cock flopped down.

"Yeah. This is happening." Laurel said as she pulled her leather pants down, revealing her firm ass. "Leave your costume on."

Black Canary leaned over the table and Supergirl got in place behind her. She spread the Black Canary's ass cheeks apart and found her ass filled with a butt plug. She gently tugged the ring at the end, not trying to pull it out, just to tease her. Black Canary moaned and wiggled her butt.

Supergirl didn't know why people kept jumping her. She figured it had to be related to her cock. It didn't happen before it grew, but she wasn't complaining. In fact she loved it, and she couldn't imagine going back to her near sexless ways.

She entered Black Canary easily. "You're nice and wet."

Black Canary arched her back and pushed herself deeper onto Supergirl's cock. "Wearing a butt plug will do that to you." Supergirl could feel the butt plug as she started to hump Black Canary.

Supergirl humped her for a couple of minutes, and Black Canary did cum once, but she could tell the brunette wasn't into it. She got conformation when Black Canary said "No. No. This isn't working." Supergirl stopped mid thrust. Black Canary grabbed the ring attached to her butt plug and pulled. It released with a loud pop and a deep moan from Laurel. "Fuck me in the ass Supergirl."

Supergirl lined up her cock with the entrance of Black Canary's asshole. She had never had anal sex before, giving or receiving. One of her boyfriends from ages long past had tried, but he didn't count on superhuman sphincter muscles. She had broken up with him when that happened. She thrust her hips forward and plunged her cock into an ass for the first time.

Black Canary's ass was already lubed up. She was obviously prepared for someone to come along and fuck her in the ass. It did feel great though. The table moved each time Supergirl thrust into Black Canary's asshole, so she kept having to reposition herself as it walked forward. Soon it was pressed up against the wall and Supergirl could fuck without worry.

Black Canary gripped the sides of the table until her hands were white knuckled. She had come so many times, but that was normal when a superpowered cock was fucking her senseless.

Kara knew she wasn't going to last much longer. It was a tense situation outside, waiting for Solomon Grundy, and the fact that she was unused to the feeling of an ass around her cock. She leaned forward and whispered into Black Canary's ear, "I'm going to cum inside of you."

Black Canary felt Supergirl tense up and stop thrusting. When she pulled out, the cum rolled down her pussy and onto her leg. Their sex was short and sweet, and perfectly timed. "Solomon Grundy is about five minutes away from the ambush point." Felicity called in their ears.

They cleaned themselves up and waited. Outside their room, they heard a ground shaking roar. "Now." Felicity called them to action.

"You think that was loud?" Black Canary said to Solomon Grundy a she walked out. "Listen to this." She let loose her cry and he dropped to the ground covering his ears. With him distracted, Supergirl took flight so that she was above him. She rose up, and then down, crashing into him like a meteor.

The fight with Solomon Grundy leveled five city blocks, which is why they lured him to an abandoned section of the city. He was nearly as strong as Supergirl, but they beat him due to the fact they they all worked together as a team even though the battle lasted for nearly three hours. During the meeting after the fight in the Arrow Hideout, Kara could tell that every one in the fight was exhausted. Even Felicity was exhausted.

Kara collapsed into Thea's and Felicity's bed along side them. She hadn't even bothered changing out of her Supergirl outfit. "Don't try and wake me up in the morning this time." Felicity groaned in response, and Thea was already asleep.

They slept in a pile for just over twelve hours. They each came into consciousness one at a time. Felicity first. She woke up Thea, who went and made some coffee. Kara woke up right as the coffee finished brewing.

They sat in silence sipping their drinks. Kara waited until Felicity was in the middle of drinking and said, "We gonna have this threesome or what?" Felicity choked on her coffee and had to spit it back into the cup. Thea started laughing, and Kara just grinned at them both.

"Don't you have to get back to your Earth?" Felicity asked when she had recovered.

"And miss out on my first threesome? It can wait." Kara started undressing. "And the thing you did while I was sleeping does not count." She finished getting naked and sat back down waiting for the other two. Thea shrugged and took off her shirt. Felicity couldn't look Kara in the eye and started to blush.

Thea stood and walked over to Felicity, sat in her lap and kissed her deeply. "We talked about this, remember? It's no different from yesterday."

"Alright." Felicity said. "No big deal. It's like riding a bicycle." She let Thea get off of her and started taking her pants off. "Doesn't matter that you haven't ridden a bike since high school."

"You're starting to ramble Felicity." Thea said cutting her off. She looked up, wide eyed, like a deer staring at an oncoming car. "Right. Sorry."

Soon enough all three girls sat at the table naked drinking coffee. Thea started giggling before all of them were belly laughing at the silly situation they were in.

It took a couple of minutes, but eventually they calmed down and Thea managed to get a serious sentence out. "Let's get this started." She stood up, grabbed both Felicity's and Kara's hand, and led them both into the bedroom.

Kara pushed Felicity onto the bed and got on top of her. She kissed her deeply, their tongues swirling around each other. Her erect cock pressed against their bellies.

Thea laid on her side next to them so she could watch them, and slowly started to caress her own body. She started by moving her hands up and down her chest, teasing her nipples and breasts. She watched as Kara kissed her way down Felicity and made her way to her crotch.

Kara didn't have much practice eating women out, but she knew enough to make Felicity moan and writhe with pleasure. Kara was alternating between sucking on her clit and sucking her tongue inside her when Felicity fell silent. She looked up and saw Thea had taken her place at Felicity's lips. So Kara continued focusing on her other lips.

Felicity came with a gutteral moan and a sharp thrust of her hips that would have hurt most people. Kara didn't mind. She just loved the look of pleasure on her face as she came. "Alright. My turn," Thea said excitedly.

Felicity rolled on top of Thea and kissed her briefly. Then she got on her hand and knees, scooted back, and dropped her face in to Thea's crotch with a comical plop. Her laughter was cut short when she began to moan loudly.

Kara found herself looking at a beautiful sight. A stunning ass presented itself to her. She stepped behind Felicity and placed her cock at the entrance to her sopping wet hole. She noticed and looked behind her, her face saying "Please be gentle." Kara nodded respectfully and pushed herself in very slowly. Felicity's breath shuddered. Thea watched the whole process with a grin on her face. 

Each of Kara's thrusts was slow and agonizing. Every time she bottomed out, she kept pushing and made Felicity grunt and moan. Thea didn't care that she was being neglected, she just loved watching the show.

Eventually Kara sped up, and Felicity resumed her duty of eating Thea out. Soon, they were a writing pile of bodies.

Felicity was well practiced at pleasuring Thea, so it wasn't long before she had her crying out her name. Felicity had cum at least once as well, but it was hard to tell. She was moaning and shaking almost the entire time.

The three separated. Thea and Felicity lay side by side panting. Kara stood over them, erect cock bobbing with her heart beat. "I've got an idea." Kara said when they had caught their breaths.

Kara moved the two other women around until they were in position. Felicity laid on her back with Thea on top of her. Both of their legs were spread wide giving Kara a pretty view of both of their pussies. The bed was at a perfect height, so she pushed herself in between their slits, her cock still wet from Felicity. She let her cock rub against both of their pussies.

The two women were starting to grow bored of just clitoral stimulation, and Kara knew it. She wanted to tease them a little before bringing out the big guns. Thea whined in dissatisfaction which turned into a moan when Kara pushed herself into her. She didn't move for a moment, letting Thea grow accustomed to her size, then pulled out. She thrust into Felicity, who moaned, and pulled out. She pushed into Thea again, and then Felicity and repeated, gaining speed, using her superhuman abilities to fuck them both at the same time.

Thea kissed Felicity with a sense of urgency. She was close to cumming. Felicity had warmed her up enough so that Kara would put her over the edge. She came with a loud yell into Felicity's neck.

Kara couldn't last much longer. The sensations of rapidly switching between two woman were draining her stamina and endurance quickly. Each thrust felt spectacular, and the two women felt different. Felicity was tighter than Thea, but no less amazing. 

Kara started to cum. She let each pulse of her cock empty into each of the two women she was fucking. Both of their pussies leaked cum onto the bed. Kara flopped onto the bed next to the two panting girls and smiled at them.

"I feel like I need a nap." Thea said, rolling off of Felicity and onto Kara, who wrapped her arms around her.

Kara kissed the back of Thea's neck. "You just woke up like an hour ago." Kara said.

"I know. But still." Thea said than yawned as if to prove a point.

They showered together, trying to clean themselves up, but Kara ended up eating Thea out while she fingered Felicity. This delayed the end of the shower a good twenty minutes, and the hot water was starting to run out when they got out.

Kara got dressed and said goodbye to the still naked pair of woman she had just spent the night with. The rest of Team Arrow had said their goodbyes the night before. She began her flight back to Cisco and Central City.

Star Labs was empty except for Cisco when she arrived. Caitlin hadn't been seen in a couple days, and they expected her to be on a Killer Frost binge. Kara looked guilty when he told her this, but he reassured her that she did this occasionally and it was nothing to be worried about. Everyone else was out doing their day jobs.

Cisco and Kara stood together, decked out in their full outfits, but Kara also had a duffel bag full of clothing with her. A blue portal opened in front of them, and they stepped through without hesitation. Their next step was on Kara's home Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've modeled the final fight with Solomon Grundy on Supes vs. Doomsday, but if they were prepared for it. Also I can't write action for crap, so all of my versions of the fight aren't going to be published. Thanks for reading. It's time for Kara to return to her Earth.


	7. Luthors always cause trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tries to work up the courage to ask Lena out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more fluff in this one than I usually write, but don't worry, the smut is still there.

The storm raged as Supergirl flew overhead. It was the worst the city had ever seen, and she was busy keeping cars from flying into buildings where the sheltered people of national city hid. Three tornadoes had tried to touch down and been averted thanks to some advice from Barry, but the wind was still ever present and wreaking havoc.

The rain came sideways and pelted the Kryptonian as she caught another car about to smash into a building. There were no people on the streets, so her job at this point was to minimize collateral damage.

Jon and Clark were both somewhere in the city helping, but Supergirl couldn't be bothered to find them. She was concentrating her efforts near the L-corp building. Lena was there, working late as usual. She was hoping to catch her attention tonight, if the weather allowed.

The wind was starting to slow, and so was the rain. Cars stopped moving of their own volition, and the rain stopped moving sideways. Sure enough it was just a regular storm now. Supergirl looked at the building above her. Lena was in there. She floated herself up slowly, trying to ignore the twisting in her gut.

The window with Lena behind it came into view. She was there and waiting. "Supergirl," she walked onto the covered balcony, "Is everything alright?"

Supergirl nodded her head and landed next to her. "Yes. The storms dying down. Things should be safe soon enough." She heard the sonic boom announcing Superman's departure and Jon's mental note telling her that he was standing down.

Supergirl looked at Lena. She radiated sexy. Her wardrobe was carefully crafted to put opposing business men and women off balance. Her top was a deep maroon, the same color as her lips. It was strapless and low cut enough to show of a hint of cleavage. You couldn't tell if she was going for classy or slutty. Her skirt was straight as a pencil and as black as coal. But it was her eyes that Supergirl noticed. It was her pale green eyes that Kara had unknowingly fallen in love with when they had first met. She didn't know what it was then, but she knew now. She loved Lena.

Supergirl flew up and into the storm without another word. She flew hard and fast until she was far over the ocean and screamed. Her feelings for Lena hurt her. She didn't know how to proceed. It wasn't like the time she spent with Sara or any of the other girls. Lena was different and she needed the two of them to have a real relationship, and not just a one night stand. 

The next day it was still raining. A constant downpour with no end in sight. Kara had brought coffee and doughnuts to Lena's office. They sat there and Kara made up a story about her trip that she had gone on. It involved her helping her cousin take care of her aunt in Smallville.

Lena listened and sucked the glaze off of her fingers. Kara couldn't help but stare. "Is something wrong?" Lena asked.

"No, just worrying about Ma Kent. That broken leg is going to make life tough on the farm, and Clark can't be there every day. She's worried she's going to have to lease the farm out." Kara paused to take a small bite of donut. "And no one will sign it without five guaranteed years. What is she going to do? Run for congress?" Kara said sarcastically.

Lena listened thoughtfully. She knew that stepping in to help where Kara and her family was involved tended to not be wanted unless asked for. "Any family of yours is family of mine Kara. You know that." Lena offered.

Kara looked up from the half of a donut she was contemplating and smiled. Ma Kent had actually broken her leg and Kara had visited her. It just wasn't the week she was telling everybody.

Kara's phone buzzed. She looked at it. Work. She answered, said a few short words, then hung up. "I've gotta run. It was nice catching up."

They hugged, a little too long, then parted. Lena bit her bottom lip as she watched Kara's ass on the retreat.

Kara fell into a steady rhythm. Work, super heroing, fucking Alex until she couldn't walk properly, then do the same the next day. It was over a week until she had the chance to see Lena again.

Kara was pacing in her apartment, butterflies wreaking havoc on her insides. She had made a vow. She was telling Lena how she felt tonight or she was going to become a hermit.

There was a knock on the door. Kara looked up using her x-ray vision. She opened it quickly, frowning. "Alex, I told you Lena is coming over."

Alex stood there with a bottle of wine in one hand and an umbrella in the other. "I know. I just had some things I needed to give you." She handed Kara the bottle, then wrapped her arms around her and kissed her deeply. "For good luck. You're going to do great." Alex turned around and left Kara with a hopeful smile.

It took Lena another fifteen minutes to get there. She would have been there sooner, but she had to make sure her battle make-up was perfect and her outfit was the right blend of casual and seductress.

Kara left her door cracked open, enough to let Lena know to come in, but not to cause any alarm. Kara was casually pretending to read a magazine at the counter when Lena walked in. Kara smiled. She couldn't help but do that every time she saw her.

Lena was wearing a bright red form fitting dress. It started with cleavage and ended just above her knees. She muttered something about an afternoon party she had attended. Her hair was pulled back in its customary bun.

They talked and ate the pizza that arrived. Then Lena said, "Kara. There's something that I'd like to ask you."

Kara nodded and said, "Sure, what's up?"

Lena inhaled and exhaled, then began. "This may not be a surprise to you, but I am bisexual." Kara was about to say something, but Lena didn't let her. "The reason I'm telling you this is because I would like to take you on a date."

Kara stared blankly at Lena. Then she smiled. Then she laughed. It was a hearty belly laugh. All of the tension that Kara had felt evaporated in that laugh. She fell of her chair and landed on the floor laughing. Lena joined her.

Lena laughed so hard she cried, ruining her perfect make-up. Eventually it stopped. They laid on the hard ground staring at each other. Kara smiled as she stared at Lena, while she grinned back.

Kara wiggled her self next to Lena. Their noses touched. Their breath hot against the others lips. They kissed. It was a simple kiss. No tongue, or anything. It lasted a second, but there was electricity in that kiss. It moved through the two of them like fire on a windy day. It buzzed on their lips as they parted. Everything seemed to be tingling with electricity. Then the thunder started.

Thunder wasn't so uncommon. This kind was. It wasn't one boom, it was twenty. Static arced across everything in the apartment that was metal. Kara got up and looked outside. Lightning had struck several places in the city and was cracking across the sky in waves of blue and purple.

Kara looked back to Lena. She was holding her Supergirl outfit. "How?" Kara asked.

"No time now." Lena hasn't Kara the outfit. "We will talk later. I'll be here, but you need to go and help the city." Kara nodded and took the outfit.

"I need a lot of electricity to come to me." She said to the com piece in her ear.

"No you don't," Replied Winn. "That much electricity will hurt even you."

"So I need to repel it then?" Supergirl flew towards the DEO.

"Yes. Lightning rods. High up. They work in a cone going down from the top. They need to be copper and part of it needs to be underground." Winn rambled off the sections of the city that were being hit.

Supergirl found a metal fabrication plant and said a short word to the boss there. All he said in reply was "Take it all." She left with a massive bundle of copper rods.

The fires weren't too bad. They were slowly being put out by the rain, and the fire fighters were out in full force. She welded rods together with her heat vision and rammed them into the ground. Lightning stopped in that area almost immediately.

She made fourteen more lightning rods and stopped eight building fires before the lightning stopped hitting the city. Then made another five lightning rods for smaller towns in the area.

She put her arms behind her head and floated, letting the wind carry her. She should write a piece on the metal fabrication plant tomorrow. She breathed deeply and felt a pang of anxiety as she remembered what was waiting for her back at home.

She entered quietly through the window. Lena was watching news reports on the TV. It was saying how Supergirl had once again saved the city.

A puddle was forming under Kara. She walked to the bathroom to dry off and change. Lena turned around at the noise and they exchanged awkward smiles before Kara shut the bathroom door.

Inside was a change of clothes. Put there by Lena. On top of it was a note. "You rock." Kara dried herself off and changed. When she stepped outside, Lena was pretending to read the same magazine that Kara had.

They looked at each other as Kara sat down. "So elephant in the room?" Lena asked. Kara nodded. "Lex told me who Superman's alter ego was. The day I met him was the day I figured it out, but I did have my suspicions before that." Kara shifted on her stool and Lena continued. "I figured you would tell me in your own time, but I sort of acted in impulse when I grabbed your suit."

Kara nodded thoughtfully. "How did you know where I hid it?" She asked.

Lena folded her arms trying not to look smug. "I've spent a lot of time in your apartment Kara. It's little things. Places that don't have dust but should. Floor boards that move just a little when you step on them. I know where two are, and I think I know where one more is." Lena couldn't help but finish smugly.

Kara didn't know how to react to this. She frowned and playfully pushed Lena. "You snoop." The frown turned into a grin. "I can't believe you. Alright. Where are they?"

Lena looked around the room. "There's one under the floor next to the door. There's the one I gave you. That was inside a secret compartment in that side table. And I think there is one somewhere in this counter we're sitting at, but I can't figure out how to get to it."

Kara reached under the counter and pushed a hidden button. "Super strength." A door swung out and revealed another of Kara's outfits.

Kara returned the outfit to the compartment and said, "You missed the one in my closet. My turn." Kara looked Lena in the eyes. "You asked me out, and I laughed. The only reason I did that is because tonight was the night I was going to ask you out."

Lena looked at Kara with wide eyes. "That's hilarious."

They picked up the evening where it had left off, only now there was flirting and hands on knees and shoulders. It had become a date.

"Hey Kara," Lena said. "Do you want to do make out?"

Kara noted enthusiastically and pulled Lena to the couch by one hand. They flopped down together and kissed for the second time.

Lena was on top of Kara. Their kissing was tentative and slow, both of them unsure of what the other liked. Eventually they stopped and held each other. They spent the night together like that. A blanket pulled over them and snuggled into each other.

Kara's alarm woke her up. Lena was already awake and just staring at her. "Good morning Kara." They kissed. Both pulled away from the kiss with a smile on their faces.

Kara had an article to write. She rushed out the door with Lena in tow. They spent longer than they should have kissing goodbye, then separated.

She got approval for her article and hurried down to the fabrication plant from the night before. Several interviews later and she had enough to write a great report on last night.

Around lunchtime Kara received two texts in rapid succession. The first from Alex asked, "How did it go?"

Kara replied, "Good. We kissed."

Kara received a ":)" back.

The second text was from Lena. All it contained was an address and a time.

Kara got to the address. It was a park. Lena was there waiting for her. They walked in the park under their umbrellas for an hour, finding a hot dog vendor under a pavilion and eating lunch there. The rain wouldn't stop, but they couldn't care less.

Today was the day that Kara's rhythm got thrown out of balance. The city felt like it was sleeping. Barely any crime was happening, and now that she was dating Lena, she didn't feel comfortable pounding Alex into the ground. She was pent up. Masturbation wasn't taking the edge off. She needed a release.

During Lena and Kara's fifth date, they had undressed each other except for Kara's special penis concealing underwear. Kara had fingered Lena to orgasm, then stopped her when she tried to do the same.

It was the night of their sixth date. It was the first time the couple had spent any real amount of time back at Kara's place since their first date.

The movie ended, but neither of the girls noticed. They were too distracted by each others lips. They were in the same state of undress that they ended their last date in. Kara had nothing on except for a pair of bright yellow panties on and Lena was naked.

Kara broke the kiss and guilty said, "We have to talk. I've got something you need to see." Kara stood up. "You know how I'm an alien."

"Oh god." The color fled from Lena's face as she spoke. "You've got like teeth or pincers down there."

"NO." Kara said a little too loudly. "No. Nothing like that." Kara took a step back and placed her thumbs on the waist band of her panties and pulled them down. Lena gasped. Kara's cock hung there, erect and pointing directly at Lena.

"Are you ok?" Kara asked.

"Yeah." Lena answered, not taking her eyes from the newly revealed appendage. "It's not nearly as bad as what I've been imagining." Lena looked at Kara's face. "You said something last time about not being ready, and that felt weird to me. I mean, have you seen me? Who wouldn't want to do me? So my mind started to wander and I assumed the worst."

Kara sat next to Lena, fully nude together for the first time. "Do you want to know the story behind it?" Kara asked.

Lena nodded her head and said, "Yes."

"I used to have, from what I could tell, a normal human vagina. It had a clit and everything. In fact, I used to love to play with my clit. A lot. Three or four times a day if I'm being honest. So about a month and a half ago, it started to grow, and it felt even better than normal. I came like a billion times that day, even though it kept growing each time I came. At the end of the day, I had this. No idea where the testicles came from though. They just sort of appeared."

Lena nodded thoughtfully, and Kara got flashbacks to when she first showed Alex. She could see the gears turning in Lena's head.

"Where did you get your underwear?" Lena said suddenly.

"Aren't they so cool? I got them from the future." Kara found her pair that she had just taken off on the ground and pulled them back on and off again, making her penis disappear and reappear. "You know that week I spent with Ma Kent? Actually I was in an alternate dimension on a time machine."

"As cool as your underwear from the future is," Lena put her hands on the couch and got onto all fours. "And for as many questions I have," Lena walked up Kara, forcing her to lay down. "I think there is something more important we have to do right now." Lena touched the tip of Kara's hard as steel cock with her wet and waiting snatch.

They kissed, tongues feeling around now familiar territory. Lena lowered herself onto Kara impossibly slow. Each heart beat Kara's pleasure increased until she shouldn't stand it. They moaned in unison and Kara came with a fury.

"Oh my god." Lena broke their kiss with wide eyes. "I can feel you cumming inside of me." She arched her back and shuddered. She rocked her hips furiously for several seconds and began to cum as well.

The pleasure raced through Kara's spine, not caring that she had just cum five seconds into her first time with her girlfriend. She watched Lena, her head thrown back, grabbed her breast and squeezed it until her knuckles were white, then fell forward onto Kara as her orgasm subsided.

As Kara's cock softened inside of Lena, cum started to pour out. It was an incredible amount, that neither of them noticed that much. Instead Lena laid on top of Kara, panting and grinning.

They made out for a while, letting their bodies return to their resting state. "Alright, go ahead and ask your questions." Kara said. "But I want to start by saying the cliched 'I've never cum that fast before' and 'I've never cum that much before' "

Lena looked down for the first time to see that comically large amounts of cum had leaked out of her and onto Kara and the couch. "I can't get pregnant right?" Lena looked back up to Kara, "because I was not very prepared for this."

"My doctor says that our species are too incompatible." Kara said.

"Your doctor? Who'd you talk to about this?" She gestured to Kara's crotch area.

"Girl on another earth. She Jekyll and Hydes herself into a super villain sometimes." Lena sat up, avoiding the puddle.

"Will you tell me about the other earth's?" Lena asked as Kara sat up as well.

"Yeah." They both stood up and began to clean up after themselves. "So I've only been to one, but there are supposed to be 52. It's pretty similar. National City is smaller, Star City is bigger, different president was elected. Stuff like that is different, but the same things are there. They have ice cream and dogs and everything else that we do. Just a different set of super heroes."

Lena scrubbed the couch cushion, ass jiggling as she did. "Did they have a Kara, or a Lena?"

"I don't think so." Kara watched Lena admiringly. "Want to come with me next time?"

"Hell yes I do." Lena turned around and hugged Kara. "When should we go?"

"I've got an open invitation," Kara started, "But I'd give it a couple of months. I may have sort of fucked a lot of super heroes then left." Kara regretted saying that the moment it left her mouth, just from the look on Lena's face. "It's not like that though. They were all basically one night stands."

Lena stayed silent. "Are you alright?" Kara asked after a while?

"No it's fine, I should have realized that you've been with other women in the past. I mean I have, so why shouldn't it be fine for you." Lena felt like she was arguing with herself. "I should go."

Kara grabbed Lena's hand as she reached for her clothing and entwined their fingers together. "Please don't." Kara pulled Lena closer. "Stay here tonight, and if you're still upset in the morning we can go to Earth-1 and I will tell each of them that I have a girlfriend and nothing else can happen."

Lena smiled and rested her head on Kara shoulder while they hugged. "I'll stay, but only because you're so great."

They finished cleaning up and rewound the movie to where they stopped paying attention. "So why does Earth-1 get to be Earth-1? Why aren't we Earth-1." Lena asked.

"Something to do with harmonic resonance of the Earth. I dunno." Kara answered. "Cisco explained it once. I didn't get it."

"Harmonic resonance," Lena whispered to herself. "That means we are in the high thirties, maybe low forties?" She looked to Kara for confirmation.

"38." Kara said, trying not to be too awed by the still naked girlfriend cuddling with her.

They finished the movie, and Kara could tell that Lena was struggling to keep her eyes open. She picked her up, like a groom picking up a bride to cross the threshold and carried her to their bed for the night. Small talk avoided the pair as they just looked at each other until they fell asleep.

Kara woke to a steady hum from outside. It was pitch black outside. The hum woke her up. She tried to go back to sleep, but the hum wouldn't let her. She got up.

Kara, dressed now, opened the door. Jon was there. "Jon. It's too early. Why are you here?"

Jon pushed a switch on a small box he was carrying and the hum stopped. "I didn't want to wake your guest. The rain has stopped, but now there's fog."

Kara looked outside. Fog was right. It was so dense that Kara had trouble seeing through it with her super vision, let alone normal vision.

Kara replaced her pajamas with her Supergirl outfit and together, her and Jon made their way to the DEO.

It was only possible to get there thanks to Jon's phasing ability. They would fly through buildings since they could barely be avoided. They couldn't be seen, even by Kara until they were two or three feet in front of them, but they got there eventually.

At the DEO, they formulated a plan. Kara was going to fly above the city and try using her heat vision to clear the fog out, while DEO agents tried other methods down below.

Supergirl slowly raised herself to the cloud line until, all at once, her vision returned. The city was a blanket of heavy and thick fog. The only building visible was the tip of the tallest skyscraper. Supergirl began.

She had been able to figure out a while ago how to use her heat vision in a spread out pattern. It wasn't a narrow focused beam with intense heat, it was a wide spread out beam with low heat. As she focused on the fog in the city, it boiled away into nothingness.

It took hours and a couple trips east to get a quick solar boost before the fog started to be blown away by wind. It was nearly noon before people on the streets were able to see their hands in front of their faces. It was just after one when the city returned to normal. Kara returned to her apartment just in time to kiss Lena goodbye and head to work.

That night at the DEO, Jon and Alex told Kara that they had found the source of the strange weather. A small boat about fifty miles off the coast. A quick flight there and back, and the perpetrator was locked up.

"Any ideas where this guy got a weather machine?" Winn asked and no one replied.

Kara got an idea, she took a photo of the man and the machine, and sent them to Lena, along with a text that read, "Recognize anything?"

Lena called Kara who answered, "Hey."

"That is Joe Pisano, one of my brothers top enforcers." Lena said, "That machine isn't something I've ever seen, but it looks like his work."

"Thanks Lena." Kara said then repeated everything to the DEO. "Can I come over tonight?" Kara asked Lena.

"Of course. I'll be done here in an hour or so. I'll see you soon." Lena said goodbye and hung up.

Kara finished up what she had going on at the DEO, and flew to the L-Corp building. She knocked on Lena's window, who let Kara in.

"I'm almost done." Lena sat down and began to type. "We can head out in a second."

Kara walked to the front of Lena's desk and took off her battle stained top. "Or we can stay here." Kara said.

Lena typed a couple more key strokes, turned off the computer, and said "Or we stay here," then took off her own shirt.

They quickly removed the rest of their clothing, letting it get thrown into corners and behind things. Naked, they converged, and pressed against each other. Kara pushed Lena onto the desk, the edge of her bum resting there. Kara's hard cock pressed against Lena.

Their tongues swirled as their hands explored each other. Kara broke the kiss and planted smaller ones down her neck, chest, and stomach until she reached Lena's wet and waiting snatch.

Kara licked and swirled her tongue as Lena writhed against the Girl of Steel. She moaned, grateful that she was the last person on the floor. Kara pressed a finger into her as she attacked her clit with her tongue.

Lena came gasping for air just moments after Kara started. She stood up watching Lena grasp the desk tightly trying to stay on it. She failed, but before she could fall to the ground, Kara caught her.

"I feel the need to tell you that last night was just a fluke." Kara said as she held Lena, positioning her primed to be penetrated. "I'm normally much better than what you got to experience."

Kara lowered Lena onto her cock like a sex toy. "I believe you Kara." Lena kissed whatever flesh was near her. "Don't stop." Kara lifted her as high as she would go without falling out of her and slammed her back down. "Please don't stop." Kara did it again and again. "Don't ever stop." Lena came as she finished talking. She bit Kara's neck to try to stop from screaming. It didn't help.

Lena came again and again from Kara's relentless pistoning of her steel hard cock into her.

Lena gasped in surprise as Kara pulled out of her. She let Lena stand then kneel as she understood what Kara wanted. She put the head of her cock in her mouth right as it exploded. The first stream over flowed her mouth forcing her to let go of it. The second landed on her face. The third on her breasts. Thirty seconds later she was covered in Kara's cum.

Lena stood up and the two kissed. "I guess I do cum that much."

It took a while, but they cleaned everything up and got dressed. They kept getting distracted with kissing and touching each other. They also found the security tape and erased it, but kept a copy for themselves. Just in case.

Kara flew them to Lena's house, taking a slow meandering route. Flying blind several times, making out with Lena instead of guiding them to their destination. Like the sexiest, but worst gps navigator ever.

Kara landed on her front lawn. She hasn't been to Lena's house often, but even still, it awed her. Kara had seen bigger and more grandiose houses, but none that so perfectly said "I'm rich but humble and approachable." If a house had a soul mate, this one would have been Lena's.

They entered through a side door that led directly into her kitchen. A little work later and they had a light meal of pasta and pesto ready to go. They sat. They ate. They talked. They stared at each other longingly.

Lena suggested a movie they could not watch while they made out. Kara liked that idea. They found a movie, and started it, and before the first scene even started, they had already started ignoring it.

They kissed and slowly explored each other's bodies with their hands. It was hard to tell where Kara ended and where Lena began. They were a pile of limbs, each one hell bent on discovering new things to touch. Lena discovered that Kara had dimples right above her ass cheeks and Kara found Lena side to be a fascinating place to run her finger tips. Each time she did, Lena twitched in the cutest way. Almost like she was being tickled.

Their clothes started to disappear. Neither of them were taking anything of, they just came off as a natural result of their actions with each other.

Lena ended up on the bottom, legs wrapped around Kara's hips. Her cock poised to enter her. They broke their kiss for the first time since they had landed on the couch and stared into each other's eyes. "I love you Lena." Kara admitted.

"Kara." Lena planted a small kiss on Kara's lips. "I love you too." She planted another kiss on Kara's nose. "Now, I believe you were about to fuck me?" Kara grinned and gently inserted herself into Lena's waiting hole.

Their love making was slow and sensual. It became more about touch than about actual sex. Lena used her tongue to gently swirl Kara's nipple, while Kara ran her nails up and down Lena's legs.

Together they worshipped each other's bodies, allowing their love for each other to take control. Sure, Supergirl could have fucked her so hard there was a chance for broken bones, but they both needed a gentle touch tonight.

Lena came the first time as Kara blew across her nipples. The second time was from Kara moving her hips in a circle, and putting pressure on her clit at the same time. If this was a cheesy love story, she would have came just from love alone, but this is porn and Kara started to hump Lena after a while, giving Lena her third orgasm.

Lena bit Kara's neck as the pistoning came to full speed. Lena forgot where she was. She forgot about work and everything else in her life except Kara. There was only Kara. Then she came. Her entire body tended in anticipation. It built from a small fire in her crotch to a boiling cauldron in her entire body. She arched her back and screamed in pleasure. She felt Kara tense up as well. She felt her cock twitch and pulse. She felt the liquid pour into her and stretch her. It felt so good that if she hasn't just cum, she would have again.

Kara watched Lena come down from the orgasmic high she had given her. She smiled as she opened her eyes and saw Kara. She knew in that moment that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Kara. It wasn't just the incredible sex or the fact that she was Supergirl, it was the love she saw as Kara looked back at her.

Lena pulled Kara down for a kiss and then they laid there for a while, slowly falling asleep. The movie they forgot about started an action scene and an explosion from it forced them back into reality.

Twenty minutes later Lena was wearing nothing but an apron whipping some cream for a pie and Kara was watching her jiggle wishing her penis could get hard again so she could show Lena how she truly felt. Kara sighed and turned to watch the movie they had restarted. Instead of watching the movie like she was planning, she stared at Lena through a reflection.

The whipped cream was done. Lena turned around to glance at Kara, but her gaze lingered. Kara noticed this and knew that she was going to spend the rest of her life with her. It wasn't a logical thought. It was a gut feeling. She knew to trust these gut feelings and knew for a fact that this one was true. The rest of Kara's and Supergirl's life will be spent by the side of Lena Luthor.

Later that night, Kara's big spoon snuggled into Lena's little spoon. Somehow the topic of past lovers had gotten brought up. "You remember Sam, right? Replaced me as CEO for a while. Cute little daughter." Lena said as Kara nodded. "She was the last person I dated before you." Lena wiggled her bum to get into a better spot against Kara. "Your turn."

"Well, before the penis-ification, my love life was almost non-existent." Kara said. "I had four boyfriends, but only had sex with three of them. The last one was Mon-El, and we both remember how that ended. The others really aren't important. After I grew my penis, I haven't had a real relationship that wasn't entirely based on sex until you.

"I still want to hear about all of those conquests you've had." Lena said.

"Alright." Kara inhaled and began. "So the day I got it I had sex with Siobhan."

"Cat's new assistant?" Lena asked.

"Yup." Kara nodded into Lena's shoulder." She thought I was transgender, which is pretty logical if you think about it. After that, I went to Earth-1 where a ninja assassin named Sara seduced me and brought me onto her time ship for a month."

You're still going to show me that." Lena said. It wasn't a question but a fact.

"Of course," Kara continued. "Then I met up with that doctor I was telling you about. The one that turns into a cold super villain when she's emotional or horny. I also met a speedster there."

"Cold villain?" Lena asked.

"That's a story all by itself," Kara answered. "After that I went to Star City and met a couple that I had a threesome with. Thea and Felicity. And I also meet that assassin's sister and put it in her butt."

"We should have a threesome," Lena said.

"Definitely," Kara said. "After that I came home and I've only been with you and Alex since." Kara felt her stomach drop when she mentioned Alex. She wasn't sure how Lena would react to the pseudo-incest.

It took Lena a moment to connect the dots. She would have done it faster it she had been awake. But it hit her hard. Her eyes snapped open. "Alex?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at that. A cliffhanger. Sorry for taking so long with this one. Two jobs leave little time for writing porn about aliens growing penises and fucking everything in sight. The next chapter will be pure smut and will be out soon TM.


	8. An average day in the life of Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Lena and Alex have a threesome

The three girls sat nervously on the bed. They had taken off their clothing at an attempt to get things rolling, but it wasn't enough. They had planned this threesome excitedly over text and little school girl whispers, but actually doing it was a different matter entirely.

It had taken a week or two for Lena to get over the idea of Kara having sex with her adopted sister and another four months before she suggested a threesome between herself, Alex, and Kara.

"Oh fuck it." Alex said and dived onto Lena who yelped in surprise. They kissed with surprising passion. Lena placed her hands on Alex's ass, squeezing it.

Even though Alex had come out of the closet, Kara hasn't internalized that thought until she saw her on top of Lena. She grinned a cocksure smile and positioned herself at the foot of the bed, right where her girlfriend and sister were making out. She placed her hands on Lena's hands and pulled Alex's butt cheeks apart, then licked from her clit to her puckered rosebud. Alex rolled her eyes back in her head and shuddered as Kara pressed her super strong tongue into her asshole.

Kara continued to eat Alex's ass while Lena held her cheeks. Alex writhed at the strange new sensations. Kara and Lena had planned on focusing their energy, not on their own pleasure, but on the pleasure of their guest. So far it was working great.

Kara rolled the two girls on the bed over, getting Lena on top. She took the hint and moved down to begin eating Alex out. Kara walked away and returned moments later with a toy they had bought just for tonight. She put it on the half of Lena that wasn't on the bed, sliding it up her thighs and getting it on her crotch. Luckily they had practiced putting it on the previous night so it went on smoothly and easily.

The toy they had purchased was quite unique. If you didn't look closely, you couldn't tell the difference between Kara's dick and the one Lena had just put on. Although it was a bit smaller. Upon closer inspection, it was a pair of underpants with a dildo sticking straight out the front. Lena loved wearing it. It made her feel powerful.

Alex sighed when Lena stopped eating her out. She stood up, shaking her hips back and forth, watching her silicon cock wave. "Alright. Choose one." Lena said.

Alex looked confused for a second then realized what she was choosing. She wrapped her arms around Lena, pulling her back down onto the bed. "I'm sorry Lena," Alex said in between kisses on Lena's face. "But Kara gets to do the honor of fucking me in the ass."

Kara felt like she hasn't done anything since the threesome began. Then both of the other girls attention were on her. She gave them a thumbs up, like she had just gotten to write a great article, and not like she was about to butt fuck her sister. Alex started to laugh but stopped as she felt Lena's fake cock start to probe her pussy.

Kara knew from experience how awkward humping something can be the first time you have a penis. Alex inhaled sharply as she was penetrated. Lena was a natural though and figured it out quicker than Kara did.

Kara did what she could to make Alex feel good. She wanted her as relaxed as possible before she did her part. It wouldn't be Alex's first time, but she didn't have the anal flexibility like one of the Lance sisters.

Alex was ready. As ready as she would ever be. Kara was going to be the biggest thing she had ever taken in her ass, by far. Before it had only been gently play with fingers. Lena gently rocked her hips while Kara explored her ass with her hands. One finger slid in easily. Then it was two. They stretched her just enough to earn them a groan of pleasure.

By the time Alex noticed that Kara's fingers had disappeared, She already had her penis pushing gently at her rear hole. Nothing happened at first, then all of the sudden, Kara's fat head was in. Alex was surprised it didn't hurt. "Keep going," She said.

Kara pushed forward an inch and paused, feeling Alex clench. She let out a shaky breath and relaxed, allowing Kara to keep going without hurting her. It took several pauses, but eventual Alex had taken the entire impressive length of her alien sister.

Kara pulled out just a little, ever so slowly. Then pushed herself back in, gently stretching her sisters asshole. Alex needed more. She moved her hips. Kara and Lena moved in response, each one thrusting a bit more and a bit faster

Alex felt more full then she had ever before. It was uncomfortable in a good way. Like after a big meal. The two cocks pounded into her in a rhythm. Like a beating heart. Only this one was two cocks beating into her.

Alex needed this to never end. Her mind became the two cocks thrusting into her. She could feel the end coming. Her holes stretched in all the right ways. And then it was here.

Everything stood still as Alex came. Kara and Lena both stopped humping her. The pleasure washed over her body from fingers to toes. She threw her head back and grunted. Her nails dug into something. She was too preoccupied to notice what.

Alex slumped forward onto Lena. "Oh God yes." She panted into Lena's shoulder. "That was great." 

Kara waited for Alex to catch her breath, then licked from as far down as she could reach on Alex's back to her neck then her ear. "I sure hope you don't think we're done." Kara whispered then pulled herself out of Alex till it was just the tip. "Because the night is just beginning," and thrust forward.


	9. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of our story, but not the final chapter of our lovely heroine.

Kara paced nervously in her apartment. She had four hours to get ready. All of her friends were sitting around waiting for her. "It shouldn't be this difficult," Kara said to no one in particular. "We've planned this for months." Kara turned to look at Alex who was sitting next to Sara, playing with her hair. "Why?"

Alex went to Kara and hugged her as tight as she could. She felt Kara's shoulders relax. Then Sara joined in the hug. Then everyone else in the room joined in. Caitlin, Thea, Felicity, and Laurel. "Come on guys. The orgy isn't till later," Alex joked. The group laughed and separated. Kara felt better. She knew that whatever happened today, these women would have her back.

The day proceeded as planned for about ten minutes until an explosion sounded just above the city. Kara was out the window less than a second after.

Kara flew back into the window fifteen minutes later. Alex looked at her expectantly. "Some intergalactic bounty hunter named Lobo. Had to throw him off the planet. No biggie." Kara pulled her black and red top off, revealing her bare chest to the room of women. No one gave her a second look. It was a common enough sight to the girls.

Felicity was watching Cat Co news. "Miss Krypton was just spotted fighting an unknown entity in the sky above National City. However, she is on vacation this week, so there will not be an immediate update. There has been no collateral damage reported."

Kara was publicly outed as Supergirl a couple years ago. Instead of fighting it, she embraced it. She revealed herself to the world, and they accepted her. She even still had her job at Cat Co, only now all she did was write about what she did as Miss Krypton, her new identity. After the death of Lois Lane and the terrible things that her cousin had done, she had re-branded. She had a new outfit and a new name. Kara shivered as her thoughts drifted to the day that Superman fell by her hands.

Kara needed to not think about such a sad thing today, so she looked around to all of her friends gathered together. Kara tried to find the right word to describe them. Friend wasn't enough. They were more than that. They were lovers, allies, confidants, and companions. Collectively, they might be a harem, but they each had lives beyond their sexual relationship with her. Thea and Felicity were married. Sara had Ava when they were in the same timeline. Laurel had something going on with Oliver, but wouldn't say anything about it. Kara suspected that Caitlin had been sleeping with Killer Frost ever since they split apart, and Alex had been with Maggie until it had ended a couple months ago.

Kara looked down to the shirt of her new outfit. It still made her feel sexy, even after all this time. Her black skin-tight pants hugged every curve of her body, while still hiding her penis from the world and the red patterning accenting her incredible body. Her top was just alluring enough to give enemies a brief pause, but not enough to be overly revealing. The whip that Wonder Woman had given her, combined with the primarily black color scheme made her look almost like a dominatrix. Kara could remember a time when she didn't feel like Supergirl was her, that there was a divide between Kara and the Girl of Steel. That wasn't true anymore. She was more Miss Krypton than she ever was Supergirl.

A cork popped off of a Champagne bottle pulling Kara out of her thoughts. She walked over to Laurel, who handed her a glass. "I know this is supposed to be my day," Kara started. "But none of this could have happened without each of you. You are all my closest girlfriends, and I would do anything for you." Kara remembered that she was still topless. "I'm going to start getting dressed but first, a toast." Kara raised her glass, and everyone did likewise. "To friends. Old, new, and the ones not here." They each had a brief feeling of loss. Jessie. They clinked their glasses together and drank. Kara was getting married and she needed to put on her dress.

Kara knew she was being selfish with her everyone. They all had the same relationship with Lena. Why couldn't they join her today? She didn't feel too bad though. Lex was with her, and so was her soon to be mother-in-law. Lex had reformed the day Lois died, and Eliza Danvers had practically adopted Lena. She also had her own friends. But these girls. These girls were the ones who had shaped Kara into the women she was today.

Kara finished stripping down to nothing. All the girls gathered together and helped Kara put on her wedding dress. The dress had been designed by the greatest fashion designer in the galaxy and took at least five people an hour to put it onto someone and the results were absolutely worth it. The effect was stunning. Everyone in the apartment just stared. Even Kara stared at herself in the mirror. It was impossible to describe in words, and pictures could only tell so much of the story. Light refracted through the white fabric revealing facets like a diamond throughout the dresses structure. Each angle of the dress was different and even more beautiful than the last.

Caitlin was the first one to look away. It took considerable effort, but she needed to do Kara's hair. She put her hands on Thea, who blinked in surprise. "Hair," she whispered. She nodded and they got to work.

The rest of the prep time went by quickly. Kara's hair got done, then she stopped a bank robbery, thankful that her dress was designed with high explosives and lasers in mind. Then everyone else got dressed. Soon enough it was time for Cisco to portal them to the wedding.

Kara stood there waiting for Lena to arrive and walk down the aisle. She surveyed the crowd around her. She knew almost every single person there. Lena and Kara had tried to arrange a small wedding, but they each kept thinking of people that had to be there. So they resigned to having a wedding large enough to fill a football stadium. Luckily they had found an outdoor venue big enough that wasn't a football stadium. It was such a big wedding that they had cameras to broadcast to those in the back.

Kara looked towards the front rows and saw Barry and Oliver. She also saw Dr. Harleen Quinzel, a former villian. Kara had sat with her through some of the lowest moments of her life. She remembered Harley begging for The Joker, and she remembered the look on her face when she refused to take her to him. She later became a regular partner of Miss Krypton, both in fighting crime and in the bed. Kara also saw Diana, Princess of Themyscira. Kara had bested her in single combat, earning her body for a night and respect for a lifetime The next day she was gone, leaving only her whip and a note for her and Lena. Next to her was Barbara Gordon. Lena was proud to be the woman's first lover after she lost the use of her legs. Kara was proud to be her second. Behind them was the entire Bat Family. All eleventy-thousand of them. Each month Bruce seemed to have a new Robin or Batgirl since the old was had taken on his or her own superhero identity. She did have to give them credit. They were all great people and even better heroes. Next to Bruce was Selina Kyle. Miss Krypton had caught her stealing a large emerald. One thing led to another and they had ended up in bed together. They had slept together on the regular, but she hadn't joined them in a while since she was trying to get into Bruce's pants. Near the back were Starfire and Raven. Starfire was one of the only non humans that she had ever slept with. The three of them had shared a night of passion, and now they were in a committed relationship together. She saw so many more faces in the crowd, and each of them had a story to tell. Especially the one she saw walking down the Aisle. Lena Luthor, soon to be Mrs. Kara Danvers, being escorted by her brother Lex.

Lena's smile brightened as she saw her staring. "I'm so ready for this day to be done." Lena said under her breath so that only Kara and her super hearing could hear her. "I mean it's great and all but holy crap is it stressful." Kara tried not to laugh, which only made Lena laugh. It was a short sweet note that pierced through the music.

Lena made it to the alter with no other interruptions. The priestess of Rao stood between the two, gestured for the couple to hold each other's hands, and began reading the obligatory things that officiates of weddings had to say. "You look amazing Lena." Kara said.

"You do too. But you always look this beautiful. Do anything fun before our wedding?" Lena said whispering through the voice of the officiate.

"Stopped a bank robbery. Threw an motorcycle riding alien at the moon. Nothing too extra ordinary." Kara grinned.

There was silence. Then Kara realized that it was time for the vows and started to stumble over her words in surprise. "I Kar... I Kara Danvers of the House of El, do take thee Lena Luthor, to be my wife. In brightest day, in darkest night. No evil shall escape our light. No villain or enemy in sight shall come between our true loves might."

"Did you really just make a riff on the Green Lantern Oath?" Alex asked behind Kara.

"I thought it was great." Lena said. "Now stop talking. I'm trying to get married here."

"I Lena Luthor, do take thee Kara Danvers of the House of El," Lena started crying. "to be my wife. Every day, I shall love you more and every day will be the best day of our lives, as long as we're together, side by side. I'll be there through Kryptonite and Alien Invasions and anything else the universe throws at us. There is no doubt in my mind nor hesitation in my resolve. You are the one for me, and I am the one for you." Kara started crying as well.

The wedding officiant bowed her head and said, "These two have devoted themselves to each other and the world. By the power vested in me, I pronounce you married. You may now consecrate your vows with a kiss." They leaned in and kissed deeply. The audience cheered. 

Lena and Kara had been alone in their hotel room for a couple hours before the rest of Kara's bridesmaids arrived. Sara picked the lock hoping to catch Kara balls deep in Lena, but they hadn't even undressed. Instead they were sleeping. It looked like Kara had sat down on the bed and fell asleep, and Lena had used her chest as a pillow.

They gathered themselves outside the room. "Should we wake them?" Thea asked in a nervous whisper.

"I came here for an orgy. I'm getting an orgy. With them, or without them." Laurel said heatedly.

A murmur of agreement went through the gathering. "We could head back to their apartment. I mean, it's normally where we have them." Caitlin added.

"We could rent a room here." Felicity chimed in.

"I've got a place not too far from here. Let's just go there." Alex said. "It doesn't have that over-the-top bed that Kara and Lena have, but it'll work since there's only five of us. I've hosted orgies that big."

"Or you could just wake us up." Kara said, her arms wrapped around Lena.

"You looked so peaceful and cute." Sara said. "We didn't want to disturb anything that cute."

Kara buried her head into Lena's neck, trying to hide her pink cheeks. "Come on in," Lena said and watched as they all shuffled past her, each one of them hugged them and congratulated them. Thea was the last one in. Kara slapped her ass. She yelped and grunted back at her.

Kara nuzzled Lena's clerks with her nose. "You are Mrs. Kara Danvers," Kara said

Lena turned her head to face Kara. She pecked a kiss on her forehead. "I am Mrs. Kara Danvers. You are Mrs. Lena Luther, " she said and walked back into their room.

Inside, Sara was popping the cork off of a bottle of wine. Thea was waiting for it with glasses at the ready. Laurel was getting undressed and sliding a strap-on up her legs. As a bride maid, they each got a strap-on modeled off of Kara's alien penis. Caitlin was showing off her new power suppressant bracelet that kept her separate from Killer Frost to Felicity who was babbling excitedly about it. Alex was fiddling with a small electronic device. It was the only one of its kind, an anti-noise device. When it was active, they could be as loud as they wanted, and no one outside the room would hear anything but whispers.

Kara could take her dress off herself but she wanted it in one piece. Lena went to the back and started undoing straps and laces and strange magnetic clasps. Soon, everyone was helping. Laurel, wearing nothing but her strap-on, said, "I should have waited to put this on. It keeps getting in the way."

"You get used to it." Kara said and winked at her.

It took longer than anyone expected to get the dress off, but eventually it fell to the floor. Kara breathed a sigh of relief. The dress had been tight, and she wasn't sure that any human could have worn it for as long as she did. The designer had been told to make it human wearable, but she wasn't sure how well that worked out. But it was over now and there was nothing to worry about.

Kara surveyed the women around her. Something didn't feel right. They were all starting to get undressed for the orgy. She looked at each face in turn. There were no smiles, but she could taste the arousal in the air. They were excited but they weren't having fun. These things had become common place and run of the mill. It had never been just these eight in one before, but they had all been involved in multiple over the years. So many that they had to develop their own method of travel between Earths.

Kara needed to change how they proceeded forward. If she didn't, they would all have sex in one big pile then go home. That night be fine any other day, but this was her wedding day. She needed more than that.

Alex was the first one ready and the one that was most aroused. Perfect for what Kara planned. Alex stood directly in front of Kara. "Ladies and gentlemen. For my next trick," Kara said as she dived forward onto Alex, tackling her onto the bed. In one smooth motion, she spread Alex's legs, plunged her cock inside Alex's wet pussy, grabbed her arms, and started flying. She turned around. No one knew what to do. They had seen all of it, but it was so unexpected that they just stared at her in surprise. Lena started clapping, then the others followed, big grins on everybody's face. That's what Kara wanted to see.

Laurel took Kara's lead and tackled her sister, only Sara was ready for her. She caught her and threw her backwards, into a couch. However, she wasn't ready for Thea to dive her crotch directly onto her face.

Felicity walked over to say something to Lena, but she intercepted her, dipping Felicity like they were dancing, then kissed her. They got back up and Lena picked Felicity up and the her over the shoulder. She hoped up onto the arm chair and started beating her chest and roaring like a gorilla. Caitlin, by this time had finished getting her Kara shaped strap-on fastened. "I'll save you Felicity." She trumpeted.

Caitlin struck a fighting pose, her imitation dick jiggled. It was just ridiculous enough for Lena to break character and laugh. It wasn't enough for Caitlin to break character, who lunged at Lena.

Alex was being held up by the cock in her and Kara pulling her arms. Her shoulders burned, like they were going to be pulled out of their sockets. She could almost cum just from that. It has become a game for Kara to surprise Alex with sex. One moment she would be walking down the street, the next, she was 5000 feet in the air getting her pussy pounded by an erect Kryptonian. It usually didn't take long for her to cum like this. Instead of continuing, Kara dropped Alex onto the bed. Her vagina gaping hungrily.

Alex rotated her arms, getting blood to circulate again. "You go over there," Kara said pointing out Thea and Sara, who were fighting over Laurel's dick. "I'm gonna stay here and fight Grodd." Alex nodded, stretched for a second, and took a running leap towards them. She grabbed Laurel by the shoulders, landing on the floor next to her. Jumped again, legs high up in the air, and impaled herself on Laurel's strap-on. She was immediately pulled off by both Sara and Thea.

Kara sat in the air, imaging herself in a large red bi-plane, straight out of a Snoopy comic. She circled the gorilla as the ground forces threw pillows at her ineffectively. Kara charged forward firing the mounted gun at the terrible psychic gorilla. It had no effect. She tried again. Grodd smacked her ass, sending her into a tail spin. She recovered but just barely. She circled above the bed, checking her instruments. She was ready for another pass. She began her dive, firing low and early. The bullets still had no effect on Grodd. The captive screeched in fear. She had to be rescued. Kara dived again, this time aiming for Felicity. She spun and grabbed her waist, taking her off the gorilla and hoisting her into the plane so she was sitting on her lap, cock dangerously close to the newly rescued woman's hole.

"Thank you for rescuing me ma'am." Felicity said. Is there anything I can do to say thank you?" And lifted her hips so that they lined up with Kara's cock.

"Why I do believe there is lady." Kara gripped felicity by the waist and pushed her down.

Thea stopped fighting when she noticed Kara flying around the room, making gun noises with her mouth. She got the other fighters attention and pointed to her. They just watched Kara. No one knew how to react to it. "Truce?" Sara asked, too wet to keep fighting.

"Truce," they all agreed when Kara started fucking Felicity. Laurel sat down on the couch and Sara took the opportunity to sit on her lap, cock sliding inside her smoothly.

"Hey sis," Laurel said. "Fuck me like you mean it." Sparks lit up in Sara's eyes. In one smooth motion, she pulled Laurel off of the couch and onto the floor and started wrestling her to be on top. Alex and Thea joined in shortly after wearing their own strap-ons and started just trying to find a hole to fuck. Laurel was grateful that these had been designed with anal in mind as Alex found her asshole. Thea found Sara's empty hole and soon the pile was too big to be fighting. Instead they just humped. Thea and Laurel filled both holes of Sara while Alex fucked Laurel in the ass. They all laid on their side's in one big chain of strap-ons and hungry holes.

Caitlin watched Kara fly around the room fucking Felicity, her imitation cock pointing straight up in the air. "Hey doc," Lena said rotating the shoulder that the captive had been on. "Come check me out."

Caitlin spent a moment looking over Lena's arm. "You'll be fine. You might be sore for a day or two, but what did you expect. You aren't super human." Caitlin said. Lena nodded in appreciation. "Now how are we going to get those two down?"

Lena grinned. "Like this," she said and jumped off the couch, catching Kara by her foot. Felicity was too distracted by the savage pounding she was receiving to notice them float to the ground. Kara placed her on the bed. Felicity laid there in an orgasm induced daze, pussy gaping as Kara pulled herself out. "You need to share yourself Kara." Lena said as she leaned I and kissed her. "There's only so much of you to go around." She gestured for Caitlin to come closer. "How about the two of you double team me.

Kara and Caitlin sat close together, legs intertwined, and hands interlocking around Lena. She lowered herself onto Kara first, her butthole slowly stretching around her girth. Then she leaned back allowing Caitlin to slide into her well lubricated pussy. Lena rocked her hips back and forth moaning continuously. She threw her head back then started to raise and lower her hips. Felicity laid next to them, still too worn out to do anything but watch.

Thea had somehow moved to the back of their fuck train and was now probing Alex's rear. She pushed in, going slowly at first, but soon enough was fucking her hand. Sara passionately made out with Laurel as she fucked her pussy. Alex filled Laurel as she in turn was fucked by Thea. Every couple minutes, one of them would cum stopping the movements of everybody else.

Eventually Kara came inside her wife's backdoor. The only downside that came with her penis was a refractory period. Kara pulled out, cum leaking onto the sheets. Lena sighed at the loss. It was soon replaced by Felicity who had found a second wind and her own strap-on.

Kara briefly kissed each of the group she was with and went to find some water. She didn't need it, but she knew the rest of the group would appreciate it. She went around, biting a neck here, running a clit there. Each person that she visited took a long drink of water.

Kara knew from experience that she would be ready to get hard soon. She also knew that someone would need to take a break soon. Alex pulled herself out of Laurel and Thea pulled out of her. She stood, legs shaky, and sat next to Kara. Kara knew that anal was usually too much for her. They made out in between light conversation and removal of Alex's strap-on.

Suddenly, everybody stopped as if by some invisible signal. They each sat or laid as if they were done. Then they sprang on Kara, pushing her to the bed and holding her down. Each lady had a limb or section of body except Lena, who was trying to pull a strap-on up her legs.

Kara knew what they were doing. She had over heard little whispers and mutterings about it. Kara had wanted to try anal for a while now, but due to her superhuman strength, it was impossible. Her body just would not allow it, no matter how many times they had tried. And they had tried enough times.

Kara started to stand, the weight of everyone holding her down was nothing to her. Then something changed. There was a golden flash as Lena touched Kara's hip, and Kara couldn't stand the weight of herself, let alone the girls holding her down. Kara would have panicked in any other company, but she was with people that she trusted more than anything.

Kara felt a familiar pressure as Lena pressed a fake cock against her rear, and an unfamiliar pressure as she pushed and gently entered her. Kara groaned. She wasn't sure if it was in pain or pleasure. Lena pushed forward, inch by inch, until she had the entire thing inside Kara. Then everybody let go of Kara and returned to their orgy. It was just Lena and Kara. The only two people in the world.

Lena bent to whisper in Kara's ear, "Are you alright my love?"

"Yes." Kara said in a husky voice, half moaning as she spoke.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Lena asked.

"I don't know." Kara said. Lena shifted her weight and moved the dildo up. Kara moaned in response. "Yes. Keep going." Kara's cock began to harden as Lena began to thrust.

Lena moved slowly. Her hips pressed against Kara's as she bottomed out. Kara felt every movement of Lena. She was so sensitive. Her cock leaked like it was rock hard but it wasn't yet.

Kara inhaled sharply as she felt Lena speed up. She raked her nails down Kara's side. The pain made her jump in surprise, then moan in pleasure. Lena noticed and did it some more, biting her back and neck when she could. Kara's back looked like a cat had attacked it.

Lena stopped thrusting to talk to Kara. "I want to see your face Kara," she said. Lena pulled out and Kara flopped onto her side. Lena pushed her onto her back and reinserted herself, Kara's now fully hard cock sandwiched between their two bellies, precum leaking out at an astonishing rate.

Kara bit her lower lip as Lena resumed humping her. They watched each other's faces. Lena rolled her eyes back and bit her lip when the strap-on rubbed her clit. Kara opened her mouth and made adorable squeeky noises when Lena changed speed. They both closed their eyes and kissed when it felt really good, when the angle was just right.

Kara felt an almost unfamiliar sensation. It felt like she was going to cum, but it came from a different place. The burning pit of pleasure started lower and moved slower. It reached full force and her cock twitched erratically. Kara moaned loudly and started to cum. Each thick rope of cum caused it to act like a fire hose, spitting out it random directions. After the first couple, Lena grabbed it and pointed it at herself.

Cum covered the two of them from head to belly, and a lot of the bed around them. Lena collapsed on top of Kara. "Oof." Kara grunted at the sudden impact. "Remember. You took my powers away."

Lena looked guilty at Kara. "I'm sorry. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Lena asked batting her eyes.

"After what you just did," Kara looked down. "I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you."

The others finished around the same time that Kara and Lena finished. They were all sticky, and each girl had done some things that they weren't going to forget anytime soon. Thea had her pussy filled with two dildos. Laurel had taken inspiration from that and had her ass fucked by two as well. Felicity managed to deep throat every single dildo except the one Lena was wearing. Caitlin peed on Sara a little by accident when she was getting fucked by her and Alex. Sara had been into it. Alex wasn't but didn't want to stop the flow so they had both encouraged her to do it again. Those three left for the bathroom to experiment with that. By the end, all three had peed on the other two, and enjoyed it.

Kara woke up with her powers. It felt good too. Like waking up one morning after being sick for a week and suddenly being in perfect health. Lena had explained the gold Kryptonite that had taken her powers to her, and that they would return after a night of rest. Kara stretched as much as she could surrounded by bodies. Her penis was fully erect and nestled in between someone's legs. Kara grabbed her cock and positioned it against her pussy and entered smoothly. "Good morning Kara." Laurel said as she started to hump her. Laurel came within seconds. Apparently she had been having really good dreams.

Kara felt someone kissing her neck. She turned around to find Sara looking at her expectantly. She wrapped one leg around her and pushed herself onto Kara. Sara kissed Kara's neck as she began to rock her hips.

Kara felt Laurel press her body against her back. "Canary sandwich. You should feel lucky." Laurel said. She reached down and started fondling her balls. Kara groaned and came suddenly. Sara came as well as she felt herself fill up with cum. Apparently both of the Lance sisters have good dreams.

Kara looked up and saw every one else waking up with good morning orgasms. Lena's was in between Thea's legs and Caitlin was turned around, fingering Lena and getting fingered by Thea. On Kara's other side Alex and Felicity were eating each other out in the 69 position.

Getting ready for the day took longer than it should have. Sara had to shower alone, then the group showers turned into mini orgies, then getting dressed turned into mini orgies. It was a nightmare. Eventually Kara and Lena just left then to their shenanigans. They had a plane to catch.

"I think Alex should ask out Caitlin." Kara said in the taxi ride to the airport.

"I was just thinking that she should ask out Sara," Lena said, then thought for a minute. "You know, if we meddle just right, we might be able to get all three together," she said with a wicked grin.

"Wait. What about Ava?" Kara asked suddenly.

Lena grimaced. "She ended it a couple weeks ago. She didn't want to tell any one but it slipped out when we were talking a couple days ago."

Kara nodded solemnly. "That just leaves Laurel," Lena said after a couple minutes.

"You're terrible," Kara said in a fake mocking tone. "You should just leave well enough alone." A brief pause then she said, "What about Harley?"

Lena shook her head. "No. She has a Harley in her universe. She is one of her worst enemies. Haven't you ever noticed how Laurel glares at her?" Lena thought for a moment. "We could always try and get Ollie to settle down with her."

"No way." Kara said, getting a little riled up. "He has hurt her too many times for me to be comfortable with that."

"I'd suggest having her join Sara, Caitlin, and Alex if those two weren't related. They seem to be enjoying each other well enough." Kara said remembering how many times she saw then going at it last night and this morning. 

The two love birds boarded their plane, still discussing Laurel and their other friends.

Alex stood up while they were waiting for their breakfast. "I'm glad you all made it. I know Kara and Lena were both thrilled. Kara had told me so much about you all before I met you, that I already thought of you as friends. I'm glad I wasn't wrong." Alex held up her drink. "To the happy couple and the many orgies that they host."

"To the happy couple." Everyone at the table said clinking glasses together. The wait staff stood by with their food, not sure if they had heard Alex correctly.

After breakfast, Felicity and Thea headed out first, followed shortly by Laurel who found Oliver waiting for her. They kissed and walked away holding hands. "So how was the orgy?" Asked Oliver.

Alex, Sara and Caitlin each sat at the table not saying much. Each of them looked at their phones and gone silent. Sara was the first to speak. "I think we all got the same text from Lena." Alex and Caitlin nodded. "I like this idea. Let's do it."

"Aren't you with Ava though?" Alex asked.

"Nope. That ended a while back." Sara said.

Alex and Caitlin muttered some sympathetic comments before Sara shushed them by saying, "Stop. That doesn't matter right now. What does is the fact that I'm asking you both to be a part of a three sided relationship."

"I would like to try this." Alex said. "But logistics are going to be interesting. I don't even live on the same Earth as you."

"And I'm a time traveling ninja assassin. We'll make it work." Sara said.

They both looked to Caitlin who hasn't said much. "How about next Friday. Star labs. Six O'clock." She finally said. Alex and Sara nodded in agreement. "This is gonna be interesting for sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that got a little weird at the end, but I'm pretty proud of how this turned out. It didn't go the way I expected it to, but that's what happens sometimes. That is the end of my Miss Krypton story. Thank you all for being apart of it, if you've been reading since the beginning or picked this up sometime in the distant future.
> 
> Eventually I will make something else. It might be the Caitlin/Alex/Sara that I hinted at, or it might be something completely unrelated. I don't know yet. I have a couple things I've started, but who knows. Time holds nothing but mysteries for us all. Especially for those that write weird Futanari/Girl penis fan-fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this enough to masturbate to.


End file.
